How Did It End Up Like This
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Tony encontró a la mujer de sus sueños, nada más importa que ella. Mientras que Loki, aún destrozado por la infidelidad de Tony, conoce a un hombre con una sonrisa encantadora y todas sus inseguridades parecen desaparecer. Tony no está celoso, lo jura. Traducción de la secuela de ISOWAK de bluedemon92.
1. Enganchado

Ella se paró a lado de él, una sonrisa complacida en sus gruesos labios. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con placer.

-Tony, me engríes...-suspiró ella mirando el collar que le presentaba orgullosamente el joyero, Tony sonrió y besó su sien.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó, la hermosa mujer asintió.

-Me encanta-replicó ella. Tony tomó el collar y lo envolvió en su cuello, cerrándolo.

-Nada más que lo mejor-suspiró él, ella bajó la mirada hacia el collar de corazón de diamante y tarareó en acuerdo.

-Puedo ver eso-sus ojos encontraron los de Tony, tomando en su calidez y felicidad. Ella sonrió lentamente-¿Cómo me veo?

-Te ves hermosa-Tony la besó gentilmente en los labios-. Feliz aniversario, Indries.

-Feliz aniversario, Tony.

* * *

Un año, tres meses y seis días han pasado desde que Tony Stark dejó a Loki.

Un año, tres meses y cinco días desde que empezó a salir activamente con Indries Moonji.

Seis meses y veintiún días desde que ambos se habían mudado juntos.

Cuatro meses y dieciséis días desde que se juraron amor en televisión nacional.

Dos semanas y un día desde que se habían comprometido.

* * *

Loki conoció a Bucky Barnes dentro de la librería. Loki había estado acomodado en uno de los sillones del salón, leyendo el Hobbit, cuando sintió un par de ojos en él. Lentamente, Loki bajó el libro y se vio cara a cara con unos ojos azules claros. Loki parpadeó, nada contento.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-preguntó después de un momento de silencio, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende ¿Qué vas a hacer después de terminar ese libro?-Loki rodó los ojos y señaló hacia la larga pila de libros que estaba justo a su lado.

-Adivina-el hombre se rio y Loki volvió a su libro sin otra palabra. Casi inmediatamente escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada ruidosamente por el piso de la librería, Loki bajó el libro y fulminó con la mirada al hombre que arrastró la silla hasta que estuvo sentado frente a Loki y se acomodó en ella. Loki parpadeó-¿Hay algo que necesitas?-preguntó, ansioso por volver a su novela.

-Tu número teléfonico es un buen comienzo-sugirió el hombre, Loki arqueó una ceja.

-No tengo teléfono-el otro hombre solo se encogió de hombros.

-Okay, no me lo des ¿Tienes un nombre?-preguntó.

-Sí.

-¿... Me lo puedes decir?

-¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad.

-Loki. Mi nombre es Loki.

-¿Igual que el dios?-Bucky preguntó y Loki sonrió afectadamente.

-Yo soy el dios-replicó Loki a la ligera. Las cejas de Bucky se fruncieron y le echó un vistazo a Loki.

-Tú... ¡Oh, Jesús! Sí, tú eres el que casi destruyó New York-declaró con una risa, Loki notó que no había ni una mención de Thor en sus palabras. El dios asintió, alargando sus brazos.

-En efecto-el hombre extendió su mano.

-Soy Bucky Barnes-Loki la sujetó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-El Soldado de Invierno.

-Eso es clasificado.

-Obviamente no-dijo sarcásticamente y Bucky formó una sonrisa.

-Obviamente-Por las siguientes dos horas y media, Loki y Bucky se sentaron en la parte de atrá de la librería hablando en voz baja, los libros olvidados en la mesa. Dejaron la librería juntos, el sol ocultándose y creando grandes sombras en los edificios-Vivo con Steve en la Torre Stark, si alguna vez quieres venir-sugirió Bucky, la cara de Loki permaneció apartada.

-Si te das cuentas que soy enemigos de ellos ¿no?-preguntó, el rostro de Anthony cruzando su mente. Bucky se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no soy un Avenger y tú no eres mi enemigo-replicó perezosamente, cruzaron la calle, las manos de Bucky estaban metidas en sus bolsillos.

Pasaron por un Starbucks cuando Bucky recordó que él había sido mandado a comprar cafés. Rápidamente arrastró al dios hasta la ocupada cafetería y compró los cafés de la lista que Natasha había hecho para él. Loki observó con diversión como luchaba por llevar todos los cafés sin ofrecerse a llevar nada, pero si abriendo la puerta para que Bucky saliera así que fue fácilmente perdonando. La torre Stark podía ser vista desde una cuadra abajo. Loki se detuvo, sus manos alzándose para menear nerviosamente su bufanda.

-Entonces ¿qué tal eso?-escuchó decir a Bucky, Loki alzó los ojos y miró al hombre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres salir juntos algún día? Dígamos... ¿por café?-la sonrisa de Bucky era afable y amistosa, Loki no se la regresó.

-¿Seguro que no serás reprendido por tomar café conmigo?-sus voz era cuidadosa, sus ojos entrecerrados. La mano de Bucky desordenó ausentemente sus rizos marrones.

-No puedo decir que van a aprobarlo pero realmente no me importa si lo hacen o no-una sonrisa afectada tiró de los labios de Loki mientras finalmente asentía.

-Muy bien, te veré para un café el domingo en la tarde-replicó, girando y caminando en dirección opuesta a la torre. La sonrisa triunfante de Bucky fue corta cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¡Se te olvidó decirme que cafetería!-llamó tras el dios, quién giró hacia él aún sonriendo afectadamente.

-No lo olvidé-afirmó.

-Entonces ¿cuál?-Loki se lamió los labios.

-Tendrás que encontrarme tú mismo.

-¡Hay como cien cafeterías por aquí!

-Entonces, mejor busque bien, Sr. Barnes-replicó Loki acercándose a Bucky y sacando uno de los cafés para darle un sorbo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-la voz de Bucky salió tensa.

-Tendrás que encontrarme-declaró suavemente antes de desaparecerse frente a los ojos de Bucky.

Bucky estaba enganchado.

* * *

Steve fue el primero en notar la llegada de su amigo. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la televisión, el Super Bowl sonando a todo volúmen en la larga pantalla.

-Dios, Bucky, ¿qué te tomó tanto?-reprendió con preocupación, Bucky sonrió.

-No puede ignorar un buen par de piernas-replicó pasando los cafés. Tony sonrió.

-Ningún hombre puede-replicó, Indries le sonrió juguetonamente. Thor tomó un largo sorbo de su café caliente mientras Clint lo miraba con fascinación. Steve le sonrió a Bucky.

-Entonces... ¿conseguiste su número?-preguntó, Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

-Nop, pero vamos a tomar un café el domingo-Steve asintió, feliz por Bucky y le agradeció por el café mientras Tony miraba alrededor con mortificación.

-¿Dónde está mi café?-preguntó, notando que el café que había pedido no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Bucky se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo olvidé-replicó, recordando haber visto a Loki pavonearse con el café agarrado en sus largos dedos.


	2. La amenaza de Thor

Loki se había salido del radar después de que Tony lo dejara por Indries, cualquiera pensaría que estaría atacando con venganza, pero no. Loki se había desvanecido. Si alguien le preguntara a Clint, él diría que estaba aliviado, como los demás Avengers, particularmente Tony Stark, que no tenía ningún interés en ver a su ex. Por un año, la ciudad había estado libre de Loki. Otros villanos atacaron, por supuesto, pero la mayor amenaza había desaparecido. Así que imaginen su sorpresa cuando la callada mañana del sábado, recibieron palabras de que Loki estaba atacando la ciudad. Un silencio había caído en el equipo y todos miraban a Tony con la boca abierta, mientras Thor luchaba para no sonreír, contento de que su hermano estaba de regreso.

-Bueno... supongo que tenemos que uniformarnos-murmuró Steve finalmente, haciendo que el equipo despertara y se pusiera en acción.

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó Bucky de repente, saltando del sofá, una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro. Steve miró a los otros que se encogieron de hombros, el capitán se giró hacia Bucky y le sonrió.

-Claro, estaremos encantados de tenerte.

* * *

Loki estaba encaramado en un lado del edificio, mandando enjambres de avispas hacia el gritante público. Tomó casualmente un sorbo de su café, mirando como un enjambre atacaba a un grupo de adolescentes. Un momento después pudo ver el familiar brillo dorado que solo podía el traje de Iron Man. Loki giró la muñeca y un halcón pasó rápidamente por su lado, apuntando directamente hacia la cara de Stark, este dejó salir un sonido sorprendido y viró hacia un lado solo para colisionar contra el edificio del costado y caer fuera de curso. Loki sonrió afectadamente, estirándose y terminado su bebida.

-¡Loki!-escuchó a Thor llamarlo y Loki giró para ver a su no-hermano.

-Thor-saludó simpáticamente. Thor se acercó a Loki, luchando para mantener el rostro severo.

-Veo que has regresado a tus traviesas costumbres-reflexionó Thor, Loki se encogió de hombros.

-En sábado y pensé... ¿por qué no?-Thor tarareó.

-Debería de estar deteniéndote.

-Pero no lo harás.

-No, estoy aliviado, para ser sincero-repentinamente Thor se sentó a lado de Loki, mirándolo mientras Loki hacía explotar un carro que pasaba haciendo que salieron chispas de él-desearía que dejaras de lastimar a los humanos-suspiró él.

-No seas dramático, Thor, todos adoran las chispas.

-¿Avispas?

-Difícilmente algo terrorífico-Loki rodó los ojos justo cuando los Avengers se acercaban con sus armas afuera.

-Loki-declaró Steve Rogers, acercándose al dios-Ríndete-Loki bufó y movió la mano, mandando una ráfaga de aire que lanzó al capitán hacia el otro lado del edificio. Clint lanzó una flecha y Loki se desvaneció solo para aparecer en otro edificio, sonriendo como el gato que comió la crema.

-Todavía muy lento, mi pequeño halcón-arrulló mientras la flecha se clavaba en un lado del edificio.

-No tan rápido, Loki-sonó una voz conocida detrás de él. Loki se tensó, giró rápidamente y se quedó cara a cara con Stark, justo cuando el hombre lanzaba su arma hacia él. Loki giró fuera del camino, la explosión haciendo su capa silbar. No más bromas ingeniosas ni insultos fueron tirados, no pequeñas sonrisas afectadas ni arrullos coquetos. Ese tiempo había pasado. Con un gruñido vicioso, Loki golpeó a Stark lanzándolo hacia atrás con una maldición, Stark se estabilizó a sí mismo y se lanzó hacia el dios, Loki, sin embargo, fue más rápido y agarró al hombre por el cuello, aplastando parcialmente la armadura bajo su puño. Loki lanzó a Tony hacia un lado, mirándolo caer fuerte en el techo, agarrando su máscara. Loki parpadeó perezosamente antes de darle la espalda a Tony y alejarse.

-¡Hey!-llamó una voz familiar, Loki giró y se burló.

-¿No parte del equipo?-murmuró incrédulamente, Bucky Barnes sonrió tímidamente.

-No oficialmente-concedió, el dios hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Repentinamente, la sonrisa de Barnes se volvió coqueta-Entooooonces... ¿emocionado por nuestra cita en el café?

-Estoy temblando con anticipación-declaró Loki, rodando los ojos.

-Awww, no lo digas así, Loki, será estupendo-declaró, luciendo complacido de la sonrisa que amenazaba con tirar de los labios de Loki.

-Difícilmente-Loki miró por encima de él, sus ojos entrecerrándose aún más mientras veía a Tony acercarse, sin la máscara y su cara en una mueca de dolor. Bucky observó como pasaban varias emociones por la cara de Loki, enojo, odio, dolor, hasta que fría resignación se quedó puesta. Loki alzó una delgada mano y una explosión sonó mientras uno de los edificios detrás de ellos se encendía en llamas-Tal vez quieras verificar eso-dijo arrastrando las palabras y desapareció de la existencia dejando a Bucky para ahí, decepcionado.

El camino de regreso a casa fue tenso, Bucky podía sentir unos ojos taladrando la parte trasera de su cráneo. Una vez dentro de la torre, Bucky observó como Tony se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, con una mala cara puesta.

-¡¿Loki?! ¡¿Loki es tu cita?!-espetó, Bucky se removió.

-Realmente no veo cuál es el problema...-murmuró.

-¿El problema? ¿Eres estúpido o algo? ¡Él es el enemigo!

-Sí, está eso, pero él no había atacado realmente antes de hoy.

-¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que es nuestro enemigo!-gruñó Tony.

-Eso nunca te detuvo a ti, Hombre de Acero-se alzó la voz de Thor repentinamente causando que un silencio cayera sobre la sala mientras Tony se giraba hacia él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, parpadeando. La cara de Thor estaba sin emociones, había estado esperando para decir esto por un tiempo.

-Eso nunca te detuvo de tener relaciones con mi hermano-la boca de Bucky se quedó abierta ¿Se había perdido algo esencial? La cara de Tony palideció.

-Aprendí mi lección-declaró-no me quedé con él...

-Pero estabas bastante dispuesto a llenar tus placeres carnales y luego tirarlo por otro amante-un ceño empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Thor. Clint se removió, encontrando la mirada de Bruce mientras el científico se removía incómodamente. Bucky miró fijamente a Tony como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas luego se estremeció cuando Thor se giró repentinamente hacia él-No sé que es lo que estás planeando, pero cometí el error de permitir que un camarada se aprovechara de mi hermano-

-Difícilmente me aproveché de él-rezongó Tony, caminado hacia el bar y cogiendo una botella de líquido claro. Thor ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al hombre.

-No puedo controlar con quién se relaciona mi hermano pero puedo hacer esto, dáñalo de cualquier manera, sea emocional o no, y voy a matarte.

-Thor-declaró Steve repentinamente, acercándose al dios que le lanzó una mirada fulminante, deteniéndolo de acercarse.

-Lo creería sabio que dejaras a mi hermano en paz-los ojos de Thor regresaron hacia Bucky, que tenía la cara cenicienta-Miré hacia otra dirección mientras el Hombre de Acero lo dañaba y seré maldito si lo dejó suceder otra vez-memorias de la cara cenicienta de Loki días después de la ruptura pasaron por su mente.

_-Creí que por fin era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien...-había susurrado en la oscuridad de la noche, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su hermano._

-¿Me entendiste?-preguntó, después de un momento tenso, Bucky asintió rígidamente.

-Sí, lo entiendo-declaró, su voz tensa. Thor se alejó de Bucky.

-Bien-declaró, antes de salir del cuarto apresuradamente, dejando un tenso silencio atrás. Tony fulminó a Bucky con la mirada mientras tomaba un trago de su botella de vodka, poniéndola con fuerza en la barra con un audible thump.


	3. El lenguaje de las flores

Como siempre, Loki escuchó como el cielo se rompía en una tormenta y de repente Thor estaba ahí, escalando por su ventana de una manera poco digna. Loki no alzó su mirada de donde estaba echado boca abajo en el mueble, solo gruñó como saludo. Thor pasó por donde su hermano y entró en la cocina.

-¿Has comido algo?-preguntó mientras revisaba el refrigerador, Loki se giró hacia su espalda.

-No tengo hambre-estableció mientras Thor suspiraba, sacando una bolsa de uvas del refrigerador. Se acercó a Loki y éste se sentó, permitiendo que Thor se sentara a su lado. Loki se echó en el regazo de su hermano, Thor abrió la bolsa de uvas y empezó a mascarlas, ofreciéndole una a Loki que abrió la boca, permitiendo que su hermano lo alimentara.

-Dañaste el traje de Stark-musitó Thor, Loki tarareó.

-Oops-replicó, obviamente no preocupado.

-Has causado mucha conmoción con Bucky Barnes-se rio Thor entre dientes.

-Whoops.

Loki se había cambiado de apartamento, incapaz de quedarse en el lugar que Tony había visitado tanto. Su nuevo apartamento era todavía más pequeño; un cuarto, con un diminuto baño sin luz. La cocina era patéticamente pequeña, el mueble haciéndolo de cama también, las paredes estaban manchadas y rotas y la única ventana no cerraba apropiadamente. Era frío, Thor odiaba que Loki viviera ahí. "Siempre podríamos encontrar un lugar juntos" había dicho una vez solo para que Loki lo rechazara mordazmente y se moviera hacia el otro lado del lugar por privacidad. Thor miró alrededor en desagrado.

-Deberíamos pintar las paredes-murmuró. Loki se encogió de hombros, queriendo dormir, Thor se desinfló, perdiendo interés en las uvas-¿Te encontrarás con Barnes para tomar un café?

-Probablemente no.

-Parece bastante enamorado de ti.

-Que pena.

-No deseo verte herido-dijo con suavidad, Loki se sentó, alejándose de los brazos de su hermano. Loki se levantó, caminando hacia el baño-¿Loki?-llamó Thor. Loki lo ignoró, abriendo la ducha y empezando a desvestirse. Thor lo observó con preocupación mientras entraba en la ducha, poniendo la clara cortina de baño delante de él y bloqueando a Thor.

Thor miró fijamente tras él antes de pararse y salir del apartamento lentamente, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él.

* * *

La torre estaba tensa la siguiente mañana, Bucky se removió en el sofá, sus ojos parpadeando hacia el reloj de vez en cuando. Indries había venido a pasar el día con Tony, estaba hermosa en su sweater color crema y sus pantalones negros. Se sentó con Tony en el bar, sonriéndole suavemente mientras iban revisando el catálogo de bodas.

-Estoy pensando en morado profundo y verde menta como tema-murmuró, mostrándole los vestidos de las damas de honor-. O tal vez, podemos ir con tus colores, rojo y dorado-Tony le sonrió.

-Iron Man no se está casando contigo, amor, Tony Stark sí-Indries sonrió, sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron.

-Morado y menta es-el elevador se abrió, Thor entró con el rostro serio. Miró a Bucky que le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa, la cual no fue correspondida. Tony miró a Thors salir del cuarto sin decir nada-... siempre me encantaron las begonias, Mock Oranges... o Lavender Roses y Monkshood(*).

Flores.

Ella estaba hablando de flores. Él recordó haber llevado a Loki a un gran jardín en Inglaterra por un fin de semana, él recordó las flores favoritas de Loki. No-me-olvides, Lily of the Valley, Poppies y Azaleias (*)... había estado tan absorto en mostrarle las flores y había estado emocionado de saber que las flores tenían un lenguaje. Se había pasado horas buscando los significados de cada flor que le había gustado, en ese momento había molestado a Tony cuan absorto había estado Loki con las flores pero tenía que admitir que había disfrutado la mirada en la cara de Loki cuando había puesto una primrose detrás de su oreja y lo había besado. Tony le regresó la sonrisa que Indries le había mandado y se inclinó a besarla.

-Escoge cualquier cosa que te guste-murmuró y ella revisó la lista, Tony suspiró, alzando la mirada mientras Bucky dejaba el cuarto energéticamente y se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Lo está usando... pensó Tony para sí mismo. Loki solo está usándolo. Escuchó a Indries decir su nombre y todos los pensamientos de Loki y Bucky salieron de mente y él regresó su atención a su prometida.

* * *

Bucky estaba buscando casi frenéticamente en cada cafetería en la cuadra, había muchos lugares en los que él podía estar... concedido que Loki podría estar solo jodiéndolo. Bucky miró dentro de la cafetería, casi girando para irse cuando unos familiares dedos sosteniendo un libro gastado. El libro se bajó y Loki Laufeyson sonrió animadamente sobre la portada.

-Bucky Barnes, siéntate-dijo, señalando el asiento frente a él. Bucky hizo rápidamente lo que se le pidió, sentándose frente al moreno mientras este terminaba el capítulo en el que estaba. Bucky se permitió mirar al moreno. El dios estaba vestido en un par de jeans pegados y un verde cuello de tortuga, su cabello, que durante batalla estaba oculto bajo su casco normalmente, caía en suaves curvas justo sobre sus hombros. Observó como la boca de Loki se movía con cada palabra que leía. Finalmente, Loki bajó la novela y encontró los ojos de Loki-¿Bien?

-¿Bien, qué?-preguntó Bucky.

-¿Para qué me querías aquí contigo?-preguntó el dios, un ceño arrugando su rostro.

-Bueno... quería conocerte-replicó Bucky, mirando el menú, Loki no lucía convencido.

-¿Conocerme?-su voz sonaba molesta, su cuerpo tenso. Bucky le ofreció una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, eres hermoso y pensé que podíamos ser amigos o algo-su voz era casual y amigable, su rostro esperanzado. Loki lo odió.

-¿Es este un truco?-espetó. Bucky alzó la mirada del menú.

-¿Qué?

-¿Este un truco en el que Stark y su zorra te han puesto?-La voz de Loki era fría, sus ojos de piedra.

-No, es...

-Apuesto que a tu pequeño le gusta juntarse en pequeños círculos, ¡Riéndose tontamente sobre cuán divertido es pinchar al mezquino loco Jotun con un palo! ¡Oh! ¡Apuesto a que todos ustedes toman apuestas de quién puede fastidiarlo más!

-Loki...

-¡Apuesto que Stark y su zorra adoran absolutamente la idea de mi sufrimiento, apuesto a que eso lo pone duro en la noche viendo como su prometida probablemente bloquea su coño frígido en cada momento!-la voz de Loki permaneció baja pero derramaba odio. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, Bucky podía ver como él y Thor estaban relacionados y un ráfaga de miedo invadió su pecho.

-No es... No es así-logró decir.

-Es siempre así. Siempre será así.

-No digas eso. Siéntate y habla conmigo-pero Loki ya había tenido suficiente, se levantó abruptamente, jalando su abrigo de detrás de la silla, poniéndolo rápidamente sobre sus hombros. Su cara se había puesto blanca, todo el color drenado. Una vez abotonado, agarró su libro y salió de la cafetería rápidamente, ignorando los intentos de Bucky por detenerlo. Bucky lo vio irse en un silencio resignado, estampó el menú contra la mesa y se desplomó en su asiento.

Loki hizo energéticamente su camino por las ocupadas calles de la ciudad, sus largas piernas rápidamente dirigiéndolo a su apartamento. El sol estaba brillando, solo añadiéndose al terrible ánimo que tenía Loki. Entró a su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras él, lanzó sus llaves en el mostradero y prendió la luz. El foco brilló un momento antes de apagarse al siguiente. Típico. Loki se acercó al mueble y se tiró boca abajo en su suave piel. Inhaló fuertemente. La escencia de bolas de naftalina y cigarrillos llenaron sus sentidos, afuera una alarma de carro sonó y el sol seguía brillando.


	4. Cualquier lugar en el mundo

Bucky regresó a la torre silenciosamente, su cara arrugada en un miserable ceño ¿Qué había hecho mal? Pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo, todavía recordaba cuán desaseado lucía su cabello cuando había enfrentado a Steve. El Soldado de Invierno. Así era cómo era llamado. Él supone que ya no es una mala cosa, bajó la mirada hacia sus brazos cruzados, mirando la prótesis cibernética que ahora hacía de su brazo derecho. Dobló sus dedos, su ceño aligerándose un poco mientras sus dedos se movían. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se encontró cara a cara con la prometida de Tony, Indries. Ella le sonrió mientras entraba.

-¿Subiendo?-cuestionó ella.

-Sí, señora-replicó él, mirando como ella presionaba su dedo contra el botón, el elevador se movió en suave silencio mientras viajaban-¿Estás... estás emocionada por la boda?-preguntó Bucky después de un momento, ella asintió.

-Mucho. Hay bastante que hacer sin embargo... colores, flores, invitados-Bucky asintió.

-Pareces estar llevándolo lo suficientemente bien-Indries se rio.

-Tan bien como puedo, Tony se distrae tan fácilmente, pobrecito-Bucky sonrió, la mujer lo miró de cerca-. Escuché que ibas a ver a Loki Laufeyson-musitó ella, sus ojos curiosos. Bucky asintió.

-Sí, lo hice.

-Bueno, no quiero sonar controladora ni nada, pero deberías ser cuidadoso.

-¿Cuidadoso?

-¿Tú te has dado cuenta para ahora que él y Tony estuvieron sexualmente involucrados?

-Sí, me lo figuré.

-Bueeeeeeeno, Loki obviamente no está complacido que Tony haya seguido adelante, odiaría verte herido por uno de sus patéticos intentos de venganza-ella miró lejos de él, lamiéndose los labios, las cejas de Bucky se fruncieron.

-No sé mucho de lo que sucedió-admitió finalmente. Indries suspiró, meneando la cabeza.

-Él y Loki durmieron juntos por varios meses. Loki vio su relación como algo más profundo de lo que era y Tony se dio cuenta que él podía hacerlo mejor.

-Señora, no es por sonar petulante pero como yo lo veo es que si dos personas están durmiendo juntas, entonces eso constituye como algo profundo-la voz de Bucky permaneció respetuosa pero no puedo evitar la molesta punzada que sintió en el pecho.

-Tal vez en tu tiempo pero ya no es así-fue la cortante respuesta de Indries. La puerta del elevador se abrió e Indries salió, girándose para mirar a Bucky una vez más. Por un momento, su belleza sorprendió a Bucky, como siempre cuando estaba rodeado de mujeres encantadoras-. Solo estoy intentado ayudar, Sr. Barnes, no sé que podría hacerle a usted-ella se alejó de él, su cola de caballo saltando mientras caminaba. Bucky se quedó mirando tras ella.

Vaya perra...

* * *

Clint había ordenado pizza y el equipo se había reunido alrededor del bar, riendo. Thor ubicó a Bucky y se acercó a él.

-Bucky Barnes-saludó.

-Thor-asintió Bucky en regreso, Thor miró su vaso de vino.

-¿Te encontraste con mi hermano hoy?-preguntó, su voz baja. Bucky asintió, removiéndose-¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba feliz?-preguntó el dios.

-Estaba bien al principio pero...

-¿Pero?

-Él pensó que le estaba jugando una broma, él piensa que estoy intentado jugar con él-la sonrisa esperanzada de Thor cayó de su cara.

-Me había esperanzado en que tal vez estaría feliz... aunque no lo culpo por su desconfianza-en el bar, Clint se reía mientras Tony tomaba un trago de tequila. Thor observó a Tony en un sombrío silencio, Bucky tomó el trago que Natasha le ofrecía con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Bucky!-Indries llamó repentinamente. Bucky miró a la mujer curiosamente, ella estaba sentada cerca de Tony, sosteniendo su trago de tequila y sonriendo-Dínos de tu cita con Loki-solicitó. Repentinamente Clint se ahogó con su trago mientras Natasha parpadeaba hacia Indries. Tony, que había estado sirviéndole un trago a Bruce, miró de su prometida hacia Bucky, sus ojos marrones oscuros molestos por la mención de su ex. Bucky se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho que decir-murmuró, mirando su trago. Indries hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-No seas tímido, Bucky, estoy curiosa-su voz era como chocolate fundido y Bucky la odió.

-Fuimos por café y luego fuimos por caminos separados.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó ella curiosamente y Bucky asintió, ella no lucía convencida-Estoy segura que dijo algo de interés. Tal vez está tras algo.

-¿Tras algo?

-Claro, podría estar planeando venganza-se encogió de hombros Indries, las cejas de Tony se arrugaron mientras miraba a su prometida.

-Sin embargo, Loki no tiene ningún interés en ti-estableció Thor de repente, fulminando con la mirada a la mujer, que bufó.

-Estoy segura que él es vengativo-pronunció ella, tomando un trago de su tequila, Thor puso mala cara.

-¿Puedes culparlo? Si el Hombre de Acero no fuera mi compañero, no le habría permitido dañar a mi hermano jamás.

-Oh, Thor, Tony difícilmente lo dañó-estableció Indries en exasperación, Tony empezó a servirse un trago.

-¿Crees que la infidelidad no es un daño?

-Es divertido cuán a la defensiva todavía estás con todo esto-espetó Indries, removiéndose en su asiento, mientras Tony lucía muy incómodo. Bucky miró su trago en silencio, debió de haberse quedado en la cama hoy.

-¿A la defensiva?-cuestionó Thor.

-Bueno, tú acabas de decir que si Tony no fuera su compañero... uno pensaría que defenderías a Loki no importa contra qué-se encogió de hombros Indries, sus ojos brillando.

-No creí que Tony iba a ser tan egocéntrico como para dañar a mi hermano de la manera en que lo hizo-el millonario puso mala cara, fastidiado.

-Loki no era nada importante para Tony-estableció Indries luciendo nerviosa mientras examinaba a Thor, la voz de Thor bajó.

-Si no fueras una mujer, estaría muy tentado a golpearte-habló, Clint maldijo en voz baja y Natasha cerró los ojos.

-Lárgate de aquí-espetó Tony, alzándose en sus pies, su trago olvidado-Sal de mi casa-Thor le gruñó a Indries en silencio por un momento de alzar a Mjolnir y salir del cuarto.

* * *

_Tony hizo un camino de besos por la espina de Loki, el dios en cuestión estaba acostado en su estómago, un suspiro de placer escapando de sus mordidos labios. Tony sonrió afectadamente contra la piel calurosa de Loki, inhalando su esencia. Empezó a hacer un camino más abajo, Loki tensándose bajo él. Golpeando una glúteo juguetonamente, Tony hizo su camino de regreso hacia arriba de su espalda para poner un beso en su sien._

_-Eres hermoso-respiró él. Loki se rio, girando en su espalda, dándole una Tony una buena vista de su pálida piel desnuda, Loki le ofreció una sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tony._

_-Tú eres encantador-contrarrestó el dios, el arc reactor presionado contra su pecho, Tony besó los dedos de Loki._

_-Solo por tí-provocó, Loki rodó los ojos._

_-Difícilmente solo por mi, Anthony, tú encantas a cualquier mujer o a cualquier hombre que encuentres._

_-Tú eres el único que importa-estableció Tony, su sonrisa cálida. Loki se alzó, besando a Tony para ocultar el sonrojo que amenazaba aparecer en sus mejillas-Hey..._

_-¿Mmm...?_

_-Si pudieras ir a cualquier lugar en el mundo ¿A dónde irías?-preguntó Tony, posando su cabeza en un lado de Loki, sus dedos aún entrelazados._

_-Puedo ir a cualquier lugar en la Tierra-replicó Loki perezosamente._

_-Solo compláceme, Shakespeare-solicitó Tony. Loki se quedó callado unos momentos._

_-Los acantilados en Étretat, Francia-murmuró finalmente._

_-¿Por qué ahí?-preguntó Tony._

_-Porque es donde un mundo acaba y otro comienza-replicó Loki con una pequeña sonrisa-lo vi en la revista de tu Salt Pann._

_-Pepper Potts-corrigió Tony con una sonrisa afectuosa, que Loki le regresó. De repente, Tony estaba en sus pies, vistiéndose rápidamente._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Loki, sentándose._

_-Vamos a Étretat, duh-replicó Tony y Loki parpadeó._

_-¿Ahora?-cuestionó._

_-¿Sino cuándo?-replicó Tony, ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara._

_Con una sonrisa, Loki tomó la mano ofrecida._

* * *

Loki había estado durmiendo profundamente cuando el cielo rompió en relámpagos y su puerta se abrió de golpe. Loki se sentó rápidamente, su corazón martillando en su pecho mientras Thor avanzaba por el cuarto, luciendo furioso. Loki bajó de su cama, acercándose a Thor.

-Thor, gilipollas, rompiste mi puerta-espetó, Thor miró hacia la puerta como disculpándose.

-No importa, hermano, no te estarás quedando aquí por mucho.

-¿Perdón?

-Nos encontraré un mejor hogar, con una luz que funciona y agua caliente-Loki estudió a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó, Thor?-preguntó suavemente, Thor no respondió, se acercó a Loki y repentinamente lo abrazó.

-Lo siento-fue todo lo que dijo, Loki lo abrazó de vuelta lentamente, confuso y reacio.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar tan ciego-Loki permaneció Loki mientras Thor pasaba sus largos dedos por su cabello.

-Siéntate-aconsejó Loki una vez que se separaron-te traeré algo de beber.

-Agua sería bueno.

-El agua no está funcionando-estableció Loki. Camino hacia el mini-refrigerador y sacó una botella, alcanzándosela a su hermano. Thor se sentó pesadamente en su cama mientras que Loki hurgó entre sus armarios, encontró una caja de galletas saladas y las dio a Thor.

-Gracias-murmuró Thor-Necesitas más comida.

-Eso es claro-estableció, rodando los ojos. Thor no tenía apetito y se echó en la cama.

-Ella es una mujer terrible.

-Espero que no estés hablando de nuestra madre-desaprobó Loki mientras hurgaba por su disminuido suministro de comida, Thor le hizo una mala cara.

-No madre. ¡Indries!-replicó.

-¿Recién te has dado cuenta?-comentó Loki secamente, encontró una caja de té Earl Grey y sonrió triunfantemente. Thor miró a su hermano encender la estufa, vaceando una botella de agua en la tetera y ubicándola en la estufa-Duerme esta noche aquí si debes, Thor-estableció Loki casualmente-aunque será apretado en la cama-Thor asintió sus gracias y se echó, permitiendo a Loki meditar en silencio.

* * *

Sus actrices para Lady Loki y Indries Moonji.

Indries Moomji caracterizada por Maggie Q  
frank-degiacomo/maggie-q-makes-xmas-pardo_b_

.

Lady Loki caracterizada por Eva Green

/breakdowns/id/14/

wiki/Eva_Green

Apartamento de Loki  
tagged/new+york/page/4

Estas son las actrices que la autora tiene en su mente como personajes.


	5. Extremis

La señorita Virginia Pepper Potts se enorgullecía de su serenidad, la necesitabas para trabajar con Tony Stark, había poco que pudiera sorprenderla ahora, ella lo había visto en su mejor y su peor forma, lo había visto traer a varias mujeres y hombres a su cama, siendo su amante y novia ella misma por un tiempo. Así que una brillante mañana mientras ella entraba en el penthouse de Tony, no se sorprendió de verlo echado en la barra completamente desnudo mientras una figura morena chupaba su pene. Sin embargo, fue imposible ocultar su shock cuando el moreno alzó la vista y ella se encontró mirando los ojos de Loki Laufeyson. Tony gruñó ante la repentina pérdida de contacto, tanteando por Loki.

-Loki, baby, no hagas eso...-se quejó.

-Anthony-empezó Loki.

-Oh, sí, baby, dí mi nombre-replicó Tony, todavía intentando agarrar a Loki.

-Tony-dijo Pepper arrastrando las miró a Pepper rápidamente, sus ojos ensanchándose antes de puntear hacia arriba, casi botando a Loki de la barra sino fuera porque envolvió un brazo alrededor de su espalda para detener la caída.

-Oh-logró decir Tony-Hey, Pep-Pepper sonrió amablemente, el file todavía sostenido contra su pecho.

-¿Es este un mal momento?-comentó ella, sus ojos parpadeando de Loki a Tony.

-Bueno, casi-aceptó Tony.

-Bien-replicó Pepper, extendiéndole los files a Tony que gruñó. Loki, que estaba usando solo un gran polo encima, tomó los files, extendiéndoselos a Tony y bajándose de la barra mientras Pepper miraba su trasero.

_Buen trabajo, Tony._

Ella no podía ubicar le había empezado a gustar Loki. Tal vez fue cuando le echó un vistazo a su trasero, tal vez fue verlo hacer un baile sexy borracho sobre la barra, quizás fue cuando los dos se emborracharon como cubas y discutieron sobre penes como tres horas. De cualquier manera, él le gustaba. Era fácil de hablar, encantador y mantenía a Tony en la línea, sin mencionar la manera en que Tony miraba a Loki cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando.

Ella estuvo muy decepcionada cuando vio que Tony estaba apareciendo en público con otra mujer en su brazo, una mujer que no era Loki en su forma femenina. Antes de que lo supiera, la mujer estaba ocupando el lugar de Loki en el brazo de Tony y su corazón... Tristemente, por mucho que le gustara Loki, no era su asunto enfrentar a Tony en su decisión, por todo lo que ella sabía, Loki pudo haber hecho algo. Entonces, Pepper estaba dispuesta a dejar que Indries Moonji tomara el corazón de Tony Stark.

Indries había sido encantadoramente dulce, su sonrisa rápida y su risa complaciente, ella le había hablado a Pepper respetuosamente y ésta nunca había encontrado su ropa interior tirada por el penthouse, así que Pepper no tenía quejas. Cuando Indries se mudó, Pepper difícilmente parpadeó. Pronto, las cosas de Loki fueron reemplazadas con las de Indries. Los grandes libros que Loki leía tarde en la noche desaparecieron, la joyería de Indries tomó su lugar. La colección de bufandas de Loki que antes colgaban en el estante, se había vuelto la nueva casa de las carteras de Indries. Las cosas empezaron a ponerse agrias para Pepper cuando un día, ella llegó para entregarle unos papeles a Tony cuando Indries apareció. La conversación había comenzado amigable hasta que Pepper mencionó que ella acompañaría a Tony en el viaje de negocios a España.

-Oh, Pepper, querida, Tony yo ya discutimos eso y él dijo que yo podía ir.

-Bueno, tenemos un cuarto también para ti.

-No... no entiendes, solo Tony y yo-Pepper había fruncido el ceño.

-Oh... bueno, yo tengo el material ya preparado.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso-murmuró Indries, su voz como miel.

-No puedes. Yo trabajo con Tony, solo nosotros conocemos el criterio-su voz permaneció respetuosa, casi molesta pero permaneció calmada.

-Estoy segura que no es tan difícil de aprender-replicó Indries con una pequeña sonrisa, Pepper contó hasta diez antes de responder.

-Tal vez no pero yo soy la CEO y debería estar ahí-Indries replicó igual de dulcemente, Pepper tenía la boca abierta lista para responder cuando lo vio.

* * *

_-¿Pep?-llamó la voz de Tony suavemente. Pepper, que había estado sentada en su escritorio, alzó la vista con una sonrisa._

_-Tony-saludó, Tony se removió, una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro._

_-Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte-Pepper se reclinó, curiosa._

_-¿Qué?-ella observó a Tony meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacar una caja de terciopelo._

_-¿Recuerdas toda esa cosa de Extremis hace unos meses?-cuestionó Tony, ella rodó los ojos, riendo._

_-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-preguntó ella recordando cuán asustada había estado y como Tony había probado ser un amigo verdadero._

_-Bueno, sabes que me saqué las esquirlas y decidí que no podía simplemente tirarlas...-los ojos de Pepper se iluminaron cuando él sacó el collar._

_-Wow...-murmuró Pepper mientras Tony se lo extendía, ella lo miró maravillada._

_-Quiero dárselo a Loki-comentó Tony y los ojos de Pepper se ensancharon._

_-Tony... ¡Él lo amará!-comentó ella con felicidad, Tony asintió con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Pensé que lo haría. Solo quería asegurarme que no sonara estúpido._

_-Esta es una de las pocas cosas que haces que no es estúpida-replicó Pepper, regresándole el collar, Tony bufó._

_-Todas mis ideas son excelentes, tú solo estás amargada-Pepper se rio, corriéndolo del cuarto._

_-¡Asegúrate de peinarte antes de que se lo des!-gritó ella tras él con una sonrisa._

_Loki había, como ella sabía, adorado el collar. Por lo que ella había oído de Jarvis, es que Tony se lo había dado a Loki tarde en la noche, despertándolo y mientras Loki le había preguntado con ojos legañosos que estaba mal, Tony se lo presentó a él. Loki lo usaba orgullosamente a cualquier lugar que fuera en su forma masculina y femenina. Se convirtió en parte de él y Tony había estado complacido de tener a su amante usándolo._

* * *

_Loki se despertó por su hombro siendo sacudido, bostezó y alzó la mirada sobándose los ojos._

_-Anthony ¿qué...?-bisqueó mientras Tony prendía la luz de la mesita._

_-Hola, Loki, lamento despertarte... hey, no, no te levantes, quédate ahí-aconsejó Tony y Loki asintió, echándose._

_-¿Hay algún problema? ¿Por qué estás sonriendo así?-Tony sonrió inclinándose y besando a Loki._

_-Tengo algo para ti._

_-¿Qué es?-preguntó, Tony metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando una cajita. Las cejas de Loki se arrugaron-¿Tony?-Tony abrió la cajita, mostrándole a Loki el collar que había dentro._

_-¿Recuerdas Extremis?_

_-Sí, claro-Loki había ido con Thor a Asgard a visitar a su madre y a revisar los términos de su juicio cuando fue informado de la situación. Para cuando Loki había regresado a Midgard, todo se había calmado. Loki llegó a tiempo para la cirugía._

_-Bueno, teníamos todas esas esquirlas removidas y pensé que en vez de tirarlas, convertirlas en algo._

_-¿Un pendiente?_

_-Un collar-Loki miró el collar con ojos ensanchados._

_-¿Lo hiciste para mí?_

_-¿Para quién más lo haría?-bufó Tony, señalando para Loki se sentara, Loki lo hizo y Tony movió su cabello negro fuera de su cuello, Loki sonrió nerviosamente mientras el hombre cerraba el collar alrededor de su garganta-Me gustaría que lo usaras en nuestra siguiente fiesta-la sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó._

_-Es hermoso, Tony, gracias-Tony besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Loki._

_-¿Lo usarás?_

_-Siempre._

* * *

Ahora...

Sin embargo, ahora yacía burlonamente contra la garganta de Indries. Indries usaba ahora el collar que había sido hecho para Loki y lo usaba arrogantemente como si tuviera todo el derecho de usarlo. La garganta de Pepper pareció hincharse. Sin ninguna otra palabra, ella había volado del penthouse, sus manos temblando. Indries sonriendo todo el camino. Pepper encontró a Tony en su oficina, estaba estirado en su silla mirando por la venta, rápidamente se sentó cuando Pepper entró, mirando su expresión.

-Hey, Pepper...-saludó. Los labios de Pepper permanecieron fruncidos mientras ella se acercaba al escritorio.

-Acabo de hablar con Indries-empezó ella, su voz casual.

-Ahhh ¿Acerca de qué?-preguntó.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que no iba a ir a España?-espetó ella, las cejas de Tony se arrugaron.

-¿No ir?-preguntó, Pepper asintió cortamente.

-Mhmm, aparentemente, Indries cree que puede tomar mi posición-ella observó como Tony parpadeaba.

-No sabía que no ibas ¿Vas a ir, no?

-No lo sé, Tony, al parecer Indries piensa que no voy-estableció Pepper, Tony se paró.

-Hablaré con ella, nunca dije que ella iría en tu lugar.

-Díle eso.

-Lo haré-replicó Tony, alargando la mano por su teléfono.

-Una cosa más-estableció Pepper, acercándose.

-Aww, Pepper-se quejó Tony-¿qué más se supone que he hecho?

-¿Por qué Indries tiene el collar de esquirlas?

-Se lo dí a ella.

-Se lo diste a Loki-replicó Pepper.

-Lo tomé de regreso.

-Tú lo... ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Ya no era suyo! ¡Probablemente lo hubiera destruido de todas maneras!-espetó Tony en molestia.

-¡¿Así que se lo arrancaste del cuello cuando lo echaste?!

-¡Mierda, Pepper, no se lo arranqué de su piel!-se dejó caer en su silla, molesto-le fue prestado-espetó él. Pepper cerró los ojos.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estás bien ahora?

-Oh, estoy increíble. De hecho, viendo como tú estás tan involucrado con tu nueva novia, estoy segura que los dos tendrán un estupendo momento en España.

-Nosotros tal... ¿Tú no irás?-declaró Tony, sus ojos ensanchándose.

-No veo ninguna razón. Odiaría molestar a Indries de cualquier manera.

-El collar no tiene nada que ver con Indries.

-Mentira, no hubieras fastidiado a Loki si ella no hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto.

* * *

_Ellos habían estado sentados en el sofá viendo la serie de Rápidos y Furiosos con el equipo cuando Indries frunció el ceño._

_-¿Tony?_

_-¿Hmm?_

_-El collar que hiciste... el de las esquirlas..._

_-Sí ¿qué sobre eso?-el collar de esquirlas había creado portadas, la emoción detrás de eso y el dios que ahora lo usaba a cualquier lugar que fuera con Tony. Era un ícono._

_-¿Dónde está?-cuestionó Indries, Tony se encogió de hombros._

_-Loki lo tiene-replicó volviendo a mirar el televisor, Indries frunció el ceño._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Se lo dí-replicó Tony, no dándose cuenta que todos estaban prestando atención a su conversación ahora. Indries suspiró-¿Qué?-preguntó Tony._

_-Bueeeeeeno, no estás con él ahora, parece... raro para él tenerlo._

_-Nunca tomo nada de regreso de mis ex. Estoy seguro que algunos de ellos aún conservan pequeñas islas-intentó bromear Tony pero Indries sacudió la cabeza._

_-Nada fue tan importante como ese collar._

_Era verdad. Tony tenía que aceptarlo pero le resto importancia._

_-Nada muy terrible. Probablemente ya lo destruyó._

_-No, Hombre de Acero, mi hermano todavía lo usa-habló Thor desde un lado de Bruce, Tony asintió._

_-¿Ves? No daño hecho-de repente, Indries se levantó y salió rápidamente del salón dejando a Tony sorprendido-¿Qué hice?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Clint se encogió de hombros mientras Natasha rodaba los ojos._

_-Ignóralo, Tony-aconsejó pero Tony se paró y la siguió. Ella estaba sentada, sus hombros decaídos; Tony se acercó a ella con preocupación._

_-Hey, Indries, baby ¿qué va mal?_

_-¿Acaso me odias?-preguntó ella llorosamente._

_-¿Odiarte? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntarías eso?-preguntó Tony arrodillándose delante de ella. Indries se secó los ojos._

_-Es solo que... tú le diste ese collar... y es como si todavía siguieras enamorado de él..._

_-¡No lo estoy!_

_-Pero... él todavía usa ese collar..._

_-No hay nada que pueda hacer con eso-replicó Tony, intentando tomar sus manos pero Indries las retiró._

_-Podrías tomarlo de regreso._

_-No puedo hacer eso-sacudió la cabeza Tony._

_-No me amas..._

_-¡Sí te amo!_

_-¡Lo amas más a él!_

_-¡No, Indries! ¡Lo dejé por ti!_

_-¡Pero él todavía usa ese collar que tú hiciste con piezas de tu corazón!-espetó ella, lágrimas rodando de sus ojos-Tony se dejó caer pesadamente hacia atrás._

_-¿Realmente lo quieres?-preguntó él, Indries le dio una sonrisa aguada._

_-Quiero estar lo más cerca de ti posible-Tony asintió, tragando saliva._

_-Lo conseguiré. Lo conseguiré de vuelta de él._

_-¡Oh, Tony, cariño, gracias!-exclamó Indries, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él. Tony la sostuvo cerca con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Haría lo que fuera por ti._

* * *

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no importa, es de ella ahora-Pepper se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No ves lo que ella está haciendo contigo?-preguntó ella apretadamente, sus ojos mojados-¿No ves lo que ella es?-Tony no tenía réplica y Pepper salió rápidamente de su oficina, dejándolo solo.

* * *

_Loki no había puesto pelea cuando Steve Rogers e Indries Moonji aparecieron en su apartamento por el collar. Tony le había dicho a Indries claramente._

_-Tú quieres el collar, tú consíguelo de él._

_Loki había estado sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro cuando escuchó un fuerte toquido en su puerta, los ojos de Loki se alzaron perezosamente del libro. No podía ser Thor porque Thor no conocía el significado de privacidad, Loki se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió sin pensar en quién podría ser y su cara de apretó cuando se encontró cara a cara con una sonriente Indries y un culpable Steve._

_-Loki-saludó Indries-es tan bueno verte-su sonrisa era fría, Loki parpadeó._

_-Desearía decir lo mismo de tí-Indries se rio._

_-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Loki, eres tan gracioso-su voz tomó un tono burlón y Loki estuvo tentado de romper su cuello. Loki se movió para cerrar su puerta en su cara cuando Steve extendió su mano, deteniendo la puerta._

_-Loki, tenemos que hablar-comentó Steve._

_-No, realmente no tenemos-dijo Loki con desprecio._

_-Quiero el collar-dijo Indries de repente. Loki se congeló, sus dedos apretándose alrededor de la manija._

_-¿Perdón?-logró decir, tensión en su voz. Podía sentir el collar apoyado contra su pecho._

_-El collar. Lo quiero-dijo Indries arrastrando las palabras. Steve se alejó, luciendo como si quisiera fundirse con el piso, Loki miró fijamente a la mujer._

_-El collar..._

_-Sí, Loki. El collar-Loki tomó un amenazante paso hacia adelante pero Indries solo se rio-Tú no me dañarás._

_-Suenas bastante segura de tí misma._

_-Lo estoy. Tony me dijo que tenías que comportarte, un solo paso en falso y tu padre volverá a tirarte a la cárcel. No querríamos eso ¿no?-preguntó Indries, Loki palideció._

_Valdría la pena, romperle el cuello, hacerla sufrir como él sufría. La cara de Tony pasó por su mente ¿Podría Loki soportar su odio? ¿Podría Loki vivir sabiendo que una vez amó, que todavía ama, todavía lo odia? Tragando saliva, Loki alzó sus mano y Steve se tensó, listo para un ataque mientras Indries extendía una mano, arrogantemente. Con manos temblorosas, Loki se sacó el collar, sintiéndolo deslizarse fuera de su piel. Se lo extendió pero ella no lo tomó, le tomó un momento darse cuenta que quería que lo pusiera en su mano. Loki lo hizo y ella cerró sus manos alrededor de él fuertemente._

_-Gracias, Loki-arrulló Indries, sonriendo nuevamente. Ella miró alrededor del departamento de Loki con obvio asco-adoro lo que has hecho con el lugar, es muy... tú. Espero que tengas un bonito día-con eso, ella se dio la vuelta en sus talones y se marchó. Steve se quedó mirando a Loki por un momento, su cara asemejándose a la de Thor, como un perrito pateado._

_-Lo... lo siento, Loki ¡Lo siento!-logró decir antes de volar fuera del sucio pasillo del apartamento. Las piernas de Loki temblaron violentamente, de alguna manera logró regresara su apartamento, hizo su camino hacia su cama, colapsando en ella. Temblando, puso la manta sobre él, deseando que el sueño llegase._


	6. Juntos de nuevo

Advertencia: Menciones de prostitución. Y tal vez lloren un poco, solo un poco, digo...

* * *

-¿Te importaría repetir esa petición?-dijo la tensa y afilada voz de Nick Fury.

-Deseo tener una morada donde podamos mi hermano y yo vivir-repitió Thor calmadamente.

-¿Estás esperando que paguemos por eso?

-Usted ofreció esas acomodaciones cuando recién nos formamos.

-Sí, para ti. No tu loco hermano-estableció Fury cortamente, fulminado con la mirada a Thor que se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya no puedo aguantar vivir en la torre con el Hombre de Acero y su amante.

-Prometida-replicó Fury, que había escuchado del altercado.

-Y las condiciones de vida de mi hermano son pobres.

-Ese no es mi problema.

-Será tu problema si decido excusarme de los Avengers-replicó Thor fríamente.

-¿Renunciarías? ¿Por un apartamento?-espetó Fruy, su único ojo duro.

-¿Sabe dónde vive mi hermano?-preguntó repentinamente Thor, su actitud yendo de tensa a casual. Fury parpadeó.

-No y no me importa. Él podría bien estar viviendo bajo un puente o caminando por una calle olvidada de dios vendiendo su cuerpo.

-Lo estuvo haciendo. Vivió en la calle por un par de días... después de la separación de Anthony, Indries Moonji fue al apartamento reclamando el collar. Pronto después, a Loki no le gustó la idea de que ella supiera dónde vivía, viajó a la abandonada fábrica Yonkers y se quedó ahí buscando una nueva casa. El alojamiento que encontró estaba en las partes más pobres de la ciudad y...-Thor se calló repentinamente y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y?-solicitó Fury.

-... Y Loki se prostituyó a sí mismo para conseguir un cuarto-terminó Thor, Fury se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Me dices que se vendió a sí mismo por una cama? Él tiene magia... ¿Por qué no puede usarla para sostenerse a sí mismo? Sé que es lo suficientemente poderoso como para crearse una casa o algo.

-El Padre de Todo no pudo quitarle su magia a Loki pero sí podía enfriarla. Cada vez que Loki usa magia, pierde un poco de poder, ha estado evitando usarla.

-Acaba de hacer bombas de brillos hace dos días.

-Y eso mermó sus poderes considerablemente-musitó Thor, Fury se sentó.

-¿Es por eso que no hubo más represalias después del debacle de Stark?

-Sí, él no desea perder su poder... ha estado evitando usar sus habilidades para muchas cosas... las bombas de brillos fue solo para mostrarle a Stark.

-¿Loki todavía... hace esta cosa con el propietario? ¿O fue una sola vez?-preguntó Fury.

-Ha terminado.

-¿Le hablaste sobre algo de eso?

-Loki no sabe que yo sé lo que ha estado pasando...

-¿Y todavía estaba pasando?

-No lo sé. Creo que era usado como pago mensual... Loki no me lo dice... la única razón por qué lo sé es porque hace un par de semanas cuando fui a visitarlo el propietario se estaba jactando de haberse acostado con él... no tomó mucho entender la situación.

-¿Qué le pasó al hombre?-cuestionó Fury, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Está muerto-respondió Thor fríamente. Fury miró a Thor en silencio por un momento.

-¿Puede ser rastreado de vuelta a tí?

-Posiblemente pero no le temo a ninguna represalia, era mi deber como el hermano de Loki defenderlo-estableció Thor, sus brazos cruzados, su guapa cara preocupada. Fury asintió, mirando sus manos cruzadas.

-Está bien, les encontraré a los dos un lugar, solo manténlo bajo control-accedió él, Thor asintió, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de coger la manija, se detuvo y, sin girarse hacia Fury, habló.

-Oh y ¿Hombre de Furia?

-¿Qué pasa Thor?-preguntó Fury, sintiendo una jaqueca venir.

-Apreciaría grandiosamente como respeto a mí, no mencionar esta conversación que acabamos de tener con respecto a mi hermano.

-Ese no será el maldito negocio de nadie-replicó Fury, asintiendo hacia Thor una vez que le sonrió apreciativamente.

-Bien.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el apartamento de Loki, el dios estaba ocupado limpiando, Loki no había esperado el toquido en su puerta a la mitad de la tarde, había estado en el medio de limpiar sus ventanas cuando el toquido sonó. Loki se tensó. El propietario no había venido los últimos días ¿tal vez estaba aquí por su pago? Loki se alejó de la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

-No está cerrada-dijo. Después de un momento de silencio, la puerta se abrió y Bucky Barnes espió dentro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, Loki-saludó, los ojos de Loki se entrecerraron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-cuestionó, humillado por haber sido encontrado así, Bucky entró, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás suyo.

-Thor me envió, quiere que te saque a pasear por el día, a una película... ¿te gustan las películas? Han cambiado mucho a través de los años... mucho más caro... podemos conseguir comida también ¿Thor dijo que te gustaba el spaghetti?-Loki miró a Bucky fijamente, no entendió totalmente.

-¿Thor te envió?

-Sí.

-¿Ha llevarme por una película y comida?

-Mhmm.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Loki cautelosamente.

-Bueno, yo quería y Thor acordó que necesitabas salir.

-Estoy bastante bien aquí, muchas gracias-respondió Loki lacónicamente, volviendo a girar hacia la ventana. Bucky lo observó limpiar en silencio, se removió, mirando alrededor el apartamento.

Era tan malo como Thor había dicho.

Un cuarto servía como dormitorio/sala/cocina, el baño no tenía puerta y lucía como si solo una persona pudiera entrar, las paredes estaban rajadas y podía escuchar arañazos de ellas. El sofá estaba enmarañado y muy usado, sin embargo lucía como si Loki hubiera intentado decorar el lugar, plantas estaban acomodadas en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Notó que las spider plants y las primroses eran las plantas principales, ciertamente iluminaban el lugar. Loki se alejó de la ventana y fulminó a Bucky con la mirada.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Anda ve a molestar a alguien más-Loki giró hacia la ventana pero Bucky permaneció en su lugar.

-Una cita-Loki se giró.

-¿Qué?

-Una cita, es todo lo que pido-rogó Bucky, Loki sacudió la cabeza y, para su horror, Bucky cayó en sus rodillas frente a Loki, sus manos en el aire-Por favor, por favor, no me hagas hacer el camino de verguenza a casa. Tengo tickets a este maravilloso show de Broadway ¡Y no puedo ir solo!

-¿Broadway?-preguntó Loki, sus cejas alzándose en sorpresa-¿Tienes tickets para Broadway?

-Sí y reservaciones en Baldoria.

-Eso es bastante caro-replicó Loki, recordando que él y Tony habían ido ahí a comer algunas veces.

-Tengo el dinero-replicó Bucky rápidamente (Se lo robó a Stark). Loki ladeó su cabeza pensativamente.

-¿Qué veríamos?-preguntó.

-Wicked-el Dios del Caos sonrió repentinamente en placer. Bucky lo miró esperanzadamente, su sonrisa lo más encantadora posible. Loki asintió finalmente.

-Muy bien. Una cita-Con eso se giró de nuevo a la ventana y Bucky sonrió.

-Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Loki se cambió para su cita, usando la misma bufanda que usó en Alemania en su primer ataque, jeans negros acompañados por un polo cuello de tortuga negro y un largo abrigo verde. Loki puede vivir en un área de mierda pero todavía se vestía impecablemente, Bucky estaba vestido suficientemente casual, jeans azules, casaca de cuero que Steve le dio. Caminaron la mayor parte del recorrido, el fresco le hacía bien a Loki y le daba a sus demacradas mejillas un muy necesitado color. El sol empezó a ocultarse así que finalmente Bucky llamó un taxi y conducieron el resto del camino hacia el teatro. Estaba ajetreado cerca del área del teatro y la gente fue rápida en notar al Soldado de Invierno y a Loki el Dios de Caos, Bucky no estaría sorprendido si de repente aparecieran y arruinaran su cita, así que rápidamente tomó la mano de Loki e hicieron su camino hacia el restaurante. Su cita salió mejor de lo que Bucky había anticipado, comieron e ¡incluso Loki le soltó una sonrisa a Bucky! La mesera vino a su tabla para pedir sus órdenes.

-Yo tendré el Scaloppini Marsala y Loki ¿dijiste que querías...?

-El Pappardelle Ai Carciofi E Prosciutto-dijo Loki perfectamente, extendiéndole a la mesera el menú, ella escribió las órdenes, sus ojos parpadeando entre ellos dos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy buena elección, señores, estará viniendo brevemente.

Loki le preguntó como era ser de un tiempo diferente y parecía apreciar las similitudes entre sus historias. Caminaron del restaurante y Loki permitió que Bucky entrelazara su brazo con el de él. Thor estaba en lo cierto acerca de que Loki era un fan de las artes dramáticas, miraba a los actores con ojos brillantes, guardando en su memoria su baile y canto. Después caminaron por la ajetreada calle, sus brazos entrelazados. Bucky les compró chocolate caliente y tomaron un taxi hacia Central Park. Caminaron por el parque, sus cabezas juntas mientras caminaban; acabaron en la puerta central del parque a las 8:30 de la noche, Loki le había sonreído a Bucky y le dijo que había pasado un tiempo maravilloso, Bucky le sonrió.

-Me divertí mucho... deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo-estableció Bucky.

-Sí... Gracias.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bucky curiosamente, el aire frío molestando su nariz haciéndolo hacer un gesto y sobársela irritadamente. Loki solo sonrió.

-Buenas noches, James-murmuró, inclinándose y besando al hombre en su fría mejilla. Bucky se quedó pegado al suelo mientras veía a Loki caminar por la calle y desaparecer de vista. Lentamente una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sonrió todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa había sido placentero, la boca de Loki estaba curvada en una sonrisa mientras tarareaba la música de Wicked, un ligero polvo de nieve cubría las calles y disfrutó la falta de gente en la calle. Cuando Loki entró en su departamento estuvo mortificado de ver que todas sus cosas no estaban, el apartamento estaba vacío. Le habían robado. Maldición. ¡Malditos demonios! Rápidamente Loki marchó fuera del cuarto cuando reconoció los pasos de Thor acercándose, Loki puso mala cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-espetó, Thor se detuvo, mirando a su hermano de cerca, en su mano estaba Mjolnir.

-Ven conmigo-urgió, extendiendo su mano para que Loki la tomara.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el dios, alzando las cejas, Thor sonrió.

-Hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

-Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme ahora, Thor, por si no lo has notado ¡Ladrones estuvieron aquí!-espetó Loki batiendo su mano, instantáneamente miedo llenó su pecho-¡Mis tomos, Thor... Mis tomos no están!-miró alrededor desesperadamente hasta que Thor tomó su hombro.

-Preocúpate de eso después-demandó Thor. Su mano nuevamente se extendió para alcanzar a Loki que hizo una mueca de desprecio en enojo pero la tomó entre las suyas. Thor giró a Mjolnir y en un segundo se habían ido. Thor aterrizó afuera de la parte ajetreada de la ciudad, sobresaltando a varios ciudadanos que se movieron de su camino. Thor se giró y sonrió mientras que Loki estaba sorprendido de que su hermano intentaba ser misterioso. Thor empezó a caminar por la vereda, seguido de Loki, el edificio al que entraron era grande y rústico por fuera pero extravagante por dentro. Enceradas paredes de espejos y ricas alfombras, Thor pasó por el mostrador, todavía sosteniendo ligeramente a Mjolnir. Entraron al elevador y Thor presionó el botón de arriba, la curiosidad de Loki rápidamente sacó lo mejor de él.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó, Thor solo sonrió.

-Tú tienes tus secretos, hermano, yo tengo los míos.

Bueno...

Eso respondía nada...

Llegaron al piso de arriba y Thor salió del elevador, después de un momento Loki lo siguió, agarrando un par de llaves literalmente de ningún lugar, Thor se acercó a la única puerta en ese piso, desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió, apurando a Loki para que entre. Loki caminó lentamente junto a su hermano, Thor siguiéndolo detrás. El área oscurecida fue envuelta en luz y Loki se quedó mirando fijamente.

-Nos he encontrado un hogar para compartir, Bucky Barnes te llevó afuera para cortejarte mientras yo hacía todos los arreglos... ¿Te complace, hermano?-la voz de Thor salió esperanzada pero Loki no puedo responder, estaba muy admirado.

Thor había escogido un gran piso, las paredes eran de ladrillos y varias ventanas altas estaban por sobre la puerta principal. Loki tomó un tímido paso hacia adelante, fuerte piso de madera se iluminó con las luces colgantes del techo. Un sofá de cuero beige estaba cerca a la venta, frente al televisor y una mesa de café, Thor sonrió y siguió a su hermano.

-¿Dejáme mostrarte?-Thor lo guió por el piso, mostrándole cada cuarto. La cocina estaba en el mismo piso y Loki pudo ver la comida almacenada en las alacenas, los electrodomésticos eran todos plateados y brillaban como nuevos, tres taburetes de barra estaban contra el mostrador de madera. Escaleras de metal negro guíaban desde la cocna y la sala hacia un pasillo de ladrillos estrecho. El primero era el cuarto de Thor, largo y espacioso con el esquema de colores rojo y plata de Thor, al costado de su cuarto había un baño. El baño estaba brillantemente iluminado y estaba hecho de mármol blanco, su tersa superficie le recordó los baños de Asgard, era casi como estar de vuelta en casa. Thor guió a Loki fuera del baño y hacia el último cuarto.

El cuarto de Loki.

Thor había colocado una cama con dosél dentro del cuarto de Loki, con cortinas verde oscuro, la cama era de satín verde oscuro y lucía cálida y tentadora. En las estanterías habían libros sobre libros, los tomos de Loki organizados perfectamente por tamaño, una amplia bahí como ventana mostraba la ciudad. No había bichos. No habían luces rotas o paredes rajadas. No había un lascivo propietario aporreando su puerta a las 4 am demandando su pago mensual. Loki tragó el nudo que se le había formado repentinamente en la garganta, mirando de nuevo a Thor que le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Es esta nuestra casa?-preguntó, su voz vacilante.

-Sí, esta es nuestra casa-replicó suavemente Thor. Lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Loki y él las alejó, humillado. Thor se acercó a su hermano y lo jaló en un abrazo, Loki logró controlarse, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y abrazándolo fieramente.

-Gracias, Thor-susurró contra su hombro, sintió la mano de Thor alzarse y acariciar su cabello.

-¿Te gusta, entonces?-preguntó y Loki asintió, incapaz de hallar su voz, Thor sonrió tristemente-Estoy agradecido-susurró contra el cuello de su hermano-Estarás a salvo aquí-murmuró, sujetándolo más fuerte, como si El Vacío estuviera justo afuera, animando a Loki a volver a él y caer en la oscuridad por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Olvidé decirlo en el capítulo anterior, no he traducido el nombre de las flores porque no las encuentro XD! Saludos!


	7. Era hora

Tony no había esperado que Thor se mudara repentinamente de la torre. Sí, habían discutido, pero Tony y Steve discutían todo el tiempo y estaban bien.

Mayormente.

Pero la siguiente vez que todos se reunieron para combatir un enemigo, notó la fría recepción que Thor le daba. De hecho, todo el equipo parecía frío con él. Steve estaba molesto con él, Natasha estaba aún más distante, incluso Clint parecía menos inclinado a bromear con él, en cambio Bruce seguía siendo su controlado maravilloso ser. Era viernes y Thor estaba conversando de su nuevo loft con Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes que estaba en camino a convertirse en un Avenger, estaba lloviendo terriblemente y los cielos se oscurecían onminosamente, Tony estaba parado mirando por la ventana con una lata de sprite en su mano.

-Se está poniendo feo afuera-musitó hacia Bruce, que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo.

-Una tormeta está viniendo-replicó distraídamente.

-¿Podríamos ordenar pizza?-sugirió Clint.

-Siempre pedimos pizza-estableció Natasha desde el sofá.

-No creo que nadie quiera repartir con este clima-comentó Tony alejándose de la ventana, se sentó a lado de Bruce, inclinándose sobre su hombro para ver lo que el hombre leía, Bruce bufó y lo empujó con el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Indries?-preguntó Clint, dándose cuenta de repente que ella no estaba en el cuarto.

-Fuera, tomando un café con su primo-replicó Tony encogiéndose de hombros-creo que volverá pronto si el clima se mantiene.

-¿Ella tiene un primo?

-Sí, vive en Florida y vino a verla.

-Chequea para ver cuando el clima se aclarará-sugirió Steve, a lado de Thor. Natasha tomó el control, prendiendo la televisión, pasando los canales se detuvo en el de Noticias y dejó el control.

-Lluvias en todo el día, los máximos en los dies bajos, bajo de tres grados (*) no podemos hacer suficiente hincapié en llevar ropa de abrigo para esta tormenta que viene...-la televisión siguió sonando y ellos perdieron interés hasta que el nombre de Loki fue mencionado.

_**-"Después de meses de reclusividad, Loki, el enemigo de los Avengers y ex amante de Iron Man ¡Fue visto en los brazos de otro Avenger! Así es, nuestra cámaras atraparon a Loki cruzando besos con Bucky Barnes afuera de Central Park. Hasta el momento, su relación es desconocida y el beso es difícilmente algo enloquecedor pero ¡Parece que Loki ha captado el ojo y el afecto de otro héroe! Barnes fue visto caminando hacia la Torre Avengers con una larga sonrisa en el rostro mientras perdíamos vista de Loki..."**_

Una foto salió, mostrando a Loki besando a Bucky en la mejilla, la mano de Bucky descansaba en la cintura del dios. El silencio que siguió fue tenso, los ojos de Natasha parpadearon hacia Tony, sus labios alzándose.

-Bueno, ya era hora-estableció ella, cruzando sus piernas. Steve suspiró, pinchándose el puente de la nariz y Bruce dejó salir un suspiro. Tony se levantó repentinamente, luciendo pálido, girando en sus talones caminó a lado de Bucky sin ninguna palabra o mirada.

-Entonces ¿no pizza?-se rio Clint discretamente, mientras Tony salía del cuarto.

* * *

Loki había estado disfrutando las ventajas de tener una tina de baño, espuma de baño se caía por un lado y el vapor se alzaba en el aire, él tenía los ojos cerrados y Bethoven sonaba ligeramente de fondo. Tarareando, Loki lavó una pierna y luego la otra, su voz hacia en el baño contra la música. Thor estaba fuera por el día, así que Loki decidió engreírse, Loki se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Lentamente, sosteniendo el aliento, sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua, sus ojos nublándose. Abrió sus ojos bajo el agua, mirando la brillane luz sobre él, las luces parpadearon bajo el agua y una pacífico silencio cayó sobre él.

Repentinamente, una oscura figura apareció sobre él. Jadeando bajo el agua, Loki se sentó rápidamente, ahogándose y tosiendo, mirando alrededor salvajemente.

No había nadie ahí.

La tos de Loki se calmó y se apoyó en el borde la bañera, frunciendo el ceño. No había nadie ahí... justo cuando había empezado a relajarse, escuchó pasos fuera del baño.

-¿Thor?-llamó Loki, su voz sonó rasposa-Thor ¿eres tú?-No hubo respuesta. Loki salió de la bañera, cogió su toalla del colgador y la enredó a su alrededor, todavía mojado, hizo su camino fuera del baño. Su piel se estremeció con el aire frío y miró alrededor en el vacío pasillo. De repente, en una serie de zaps, cada luz se apagó, una por una botando chispas mientras explotaban. Loki retrocedió, sus ojos ensanchándose mientras las chispas caían hacia él. El pasillo estaba ahora oscuro y Loki se agarró de la pared, haciendo su camino hacia las escaleras lentamente. Afuera, el cielo se había oscurecido onminosamente y las ventanas crujieron, Loki acolchó sus pasos, agua goteaba en el piso dejando un camino tras él. Rápidamente, Loki hizo su camino hacia la cocina, sacando un cuchillo de su sostenedor y poniéndolo cerca.

-¿Loki?-llamó una voz repentinamente y el dios giró rápidamente, lanzando el cuchillo lo más fuerte que pudo. El cuchillo se clavó en la puerta a lado de la cabeza de Thor Odinson mientras el dios botaba las compras que había traído-¡Loki!-gritó en shock mientras Loki se tambaleaba lejos de él.

-¡Thor!-replicó Loki igual de sorprendido. Thor sacó el cuchillo de la puerta y miró fijamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué, en Valhala, está mal contigo?-preguntó, su corazón palpiando fuertemente en su pecho.

-Yo... yo...-Loki fue incapaz de responder y la cara de Thor se suavizó, se acercó a su temblante hermano y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, hermano?-cuestionó suavemente.

-Creí que había visto algo...-murmuró Loki, Thor frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor del departamento.

-¿Dónde?

-El baño.

-Perdimos poder-musitó Thor-, las tormetas están peor de lo que pensé-palmeó el hombro de Loki-Cálmate, hermano, no hay nada a qué temer-se giró a recoger la comida que se había caído cuando las luces volvieron a prenderse. Loki alzó la vista, aliviado.

-Lo siento, Thor, hubiera jurado que vi algo.

-Está bien, Loki... es bueno verte listo y preparado-replicó Thor-de todas maneras daré una mirada alrededor... es una nueva casa... quizás estás asustadizo.

-Posiblemente, pero igual me gustaría dar una mirada alrededor para asegurarme-se había girado para mirar hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver la decapitada cabeza de su hermano caer de sus hombros y golpear el suelo con un gran lío de sangre roja. Por un momento, el cuerpo sin cabeza de Thor se quedó parado antes de también caer al piso. Loki retrocedió con un grito, sus ojos mirando la cabeza cortada de su hermano, la expresión de Thor puesta en un gesto sorprendido. De la puerta, ruidosos pasos se escucharon y Thanos apareció de las sombras, sonriéndole a Loki, pateando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Te he encontrado, mi mascota-arulló Thanos, extendiéndose para coger a Loki, justo cuando el dios soltaba un sangriento grito, todo el tiempo los blancos ojos de Thor mirando un eterno azul.

Loki se despertó de golpe, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Se sentó rápidamente, su respiración saliendo en mortificados jadeos, tragando saliva, levantó sus manos temblorosas, alejando su cabello de su rostro. Su cabello estaba mojado con sudor y se pegaba a su piel. Giró en su cama y cayó inelegantemente en el piso, lentamente se tambaleó en sus pies e hizo su camino fuera del cuarto. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las 3:31 A.M. Cogió una taza del estante, llenándose a sí mismo un vaso con agua. Logró encontrar el mueble y se sentó en él, tomando sorbos de su agua, sus temblores habían disminuído, dejándolo alerta. Puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y dejó su agua. No durmió en toda la noche.

* * *

**Seis semanas después...**

-Tony, es _hermoso_-murmuró Indries mientras Tony le mostraba a su prometida el abrigo verde menta que le había comprado. Ella tocó su piel gentilmente.

-Vamos, pruébatelo-urgió Tony y sonriendo, ella permitió que su amante la ayudara a vestirse. Girando con las manos en el aire, ella se rio.

-¿Cómo me veo?-murmuró ella, sus ojos brillando en placer.

-Luces increíble-declaró Tony suavemente, sus oscuros ojos cálidos. Indries se rio.

-Gracias-susurró ella, girando en sus brazos y besándolo. Tony enredó sus brazos en su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca y sonriendo.

-Te amo-susurró, besando a Indries en la frente, Indries le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

-Y yo te amo a ti-replicó. Alejándose, ella miró su reloj-mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar-musitó ella, dándole un beso final a Tony, agradeciéndole de nuevo por el abrigo antes de salir por la puerta. Tony se quedó mirando tras ella con una sonrisa, él le compraría el mundo si pudiera, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, él se esforzaría para dársela.

Él caminó hasta el bar y se sentó. Él, Rodhey y Pepper se había desechó por fin de todo el alcohol, privándole a Tony de este, él no había bebido en casi un mes. No muy impresionante, él suponía, pero era un comienzo. Todos los Avengers lo apoyaban y no bebían en su presencia, en Julio, él y Indries se casarían, dándole casi... cinco meses antes de decir "acepto". La puerta del elevador se abrió y el alzó la cabeza, saludando a Clint que inmediatamente se dejó caer en un mueble, exahusto.

-Estoy harto de todas estas misiones de mierda, algo divertido necesita suceder-gruñó-¿Tienes algo de gaseosa?-preguntó, sentándose derecho y mirando a Tony que sacó una botella de coca cola.

-Ahh... vino negro, mi viejo amigo.

Tony sirvió dos vasos de gaseosa para ambos y se sentaron cómodamente, bebiendo en silencio. Lentamente, el resto del equipo entró poco a poco como eran normal los viernes cuando no tenían misión. Bucky y Thor llegaron junto con Steve como siempre riendo y bromeando; Natasha llegó última, trayendo las órdenes de Starbucks que habían pedido, ella les alcanzó sus bebidas y se sentó frente a Bruce en el sofá.

-Fury dice que Doom ha estado haciendo amenazas, sugirió que tuviéramos un ojo en él- murmuró ella.

-¿Ese no es el trabajo de los Cuatro Fantásticos?-rezongó Clint mientras Tony rodaba los ojos.

-¡Recién te estabas quejando que estabas aburrido!

-¡Bueno, Doom es un villano aburrido! Y, técnicamente, es el villano de Reed.

-¿Entonces cada grupo tiene su propio villano?

-Sí. X-Men tiene a Magneto; los Cuatro Fantásticos tienen a Doom y nosotros tenemos a Loki-replicó Clint, encogiéndose de hombros-es como, sí, a veces peleamos a otros tipos pero cada uno tenemos un villano que es nuestro-Tony alzó una ceja.

-Loki no ha estado exactamente activo-murmuró en fastidio.

-Eso es porque está muy ocupado tragándose las caras con Barnes. Hablando de eso...-Clint cogió un periódico de la mesa-Dale un vistazo a esto, Barnes ¡Tú y él estaban el uno sobre el otro!

Bucky miró el periódico riéndose, era una foto tomado en su cita de la semana pasada. Había ido a un club y Bucky se había emborrachado, ellos terminaron fumando algo que probablemente no deberían y pronto, Loki estaba trepando por el regazo de Bucky y besándolo. La foto había capturado la imagen de Loki, montando a horcajadas el regazo de Bucky, sosteniendo su cuello con ambas manos y besándolo profundamente. El título decía "Caliente, mojado y listo. Loki Laufeyson y Bucky Barnes calientan el club The Cock en NY" Ahhh The Cock... un nombre raro pero era un club gay así que Bucky supuso que estaba bien. Él y Loki habían salido a dos citas más después de la primera y, de repente, maravillosamente, estaban juntos. Bucky le había preguntando a Loki mientras miraban las estrellas, en el techo del apartamento de Loki y Thor.

* * *

_-¿Loki?-murmuró Bucky, su aliento resoplando en el aire frío._

_-¿Mmmm?-murmuró Loki a su lado._

_-¿Qué somos exactamente?_

_-Sentinelas capaces de pensamiento y emoción._

_-Eso no, tonto, me refiero... ¿qué somos nosotros?_

_-Nosotros... supongo que no sé el término literal de nuestra relación-admitió Loki, mirando a Bucky. Bucky sonrió, girando en su costado para mirar al dios._

_-Bueno, somos amigos, creo... nos hemos besado... ¿amantes?_

_-Nunca hemos dormido juntos-replicó Loki._

_-Estoy trabajando en eso-replicó Bucky descaradamente, Loki bufó-supongo que tendremos que ser simplemente novios-suspiró Bucky, moviendo sus pestañas. Loki parpadeó._

_-¿Como en tú cortejándome oficialmente?-preguntó, Bucky asintió._

_-Como en oficial-Loki también se giró en su lado, mirando a Bucky._

_-Creo que podría hacer eso-murmuró mirando como Bucky tomaba su mano entre las suyas. Bucky sonrió, rozando sus labios contra los nudillos de Loki._

_-Bien...-se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los de Loki. Los ojos de Loki se cerraron suavemente, mientras respondía al beso. La mano de Bucky viajó desde las manos de Loki hasta enmarcar su rostro con su mano, pasando un dedo por la mejilla del dios. Lentamente, Bucky trabajó en abrir su boca, haciendo que Loki hiciera lo mismo. Loki abrió los labios, permitiéndole la entrada, Bucky pasó su lengua por los labios de Loki antes de profundizar el beso, Loki lo besó de vuelta ansiosamente, sus manos extendiéndose para pasar por el cabello de Bucky. Finalmente, necesitando respirar, Bucky se alejó del beso con un pequeño jadeo, le sonrió ampliamente al dios y presionó sus narices juntas-Ahora a quitarte esas ropas-sugirió mientras Loki dejaba salir una suave risa y empujó a Bucky levemente._

_-No esta noche, James-arrulló parándose y ofreciéndole una mano al hombre que la tomó con una sonrisa._

_-Puedo esperar._

* * *

La prensa había tenido un día provechoso con ellos dos, fotos fueron tomadas, vidas fueron amenazadas y, de alguna manera, un reportero terminó colgado de un poste por sus tobillos. Y claro, los Avengers.

Thor, por supuesto, estaba sobre la luna y parecía haber aprendido de la última vez, diciéndondole a Bucky firmemente que cuidara a Loki y que si dañaba a su hermano, moriría de una manera muy dolorosa. También había prevenido a Bucky de manera muy ruidosa que tener sexo con su hermano estaba fuertemente mal visto y que mantuviera sus asquerosas manos para sí mismo. Tipo dulce, realmente. Steve, bendito él, le había preguntado a Bucky si realmente quería estar con Loki y a la garantía de su amigo, le había dado su bendición y su apoyo. Bruce había sonreído con las noticias y había felicitado a Bucky por encontrar a alguien y lo previnió como suele hacer. Natasha había mirado fijamente a Bucky por un largo tiempo antes de sacudir su cabeza con un pequeño gesto/sonrisa y le deseó suerte a Bucky. Clint se había reído larga y ruidosamente a las noticias y su risa se había vuelto más ruidosa cuando Tony había escuchado las noticias. Tony se había quedado sin ninguna expresión, sus ojos oscuros y pensativos, su expresión amable, él se había encogido de hombros y había felicitado a Bucky como Bruce había hecho. Indries había sonreído, increíblemente hermosa y le dijo a Bucky que harían una pareja encantadora.

Bucky tomó el periódico de Clint y lo escudriñó.

-Realmente luce bien en esos pantalones-musitó, ganándose una risita disimulada de Clint.

-Justo como los viejos tiempos-murmuró el arquero, ganándose una afilada mirada por parte de Steve, la boca de Tony convirtiéndose en una fina línea. Bucky se removió, recordando el pasado de Loki y Tony. Realmente necesitaba saber que había pasado con esos dos.

Se habían acomodado para ver una película cuando las alarmas sonaron, el popcorn saltó y maldiciones fueron lanzadas.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-preguntó Clint mientras Thor se levantaba.

-Algo está mal-declaró, sus ojos entrecerrándose en preocupación.

-Obviamente-replicó Clint sacándose el popcorn del pecho. Entonces, una larga explosión sonó fuera de la ventana; Tony hizo su camino hacia la ventana rápidamente.

-¿De dónde demonios vino eso?-preguntó.

-Señor, parece estar viniendo del Distrito Financiero-chilló Jarvis.

-¿No trabaja Indries en esa zona?-preguntó Natasha mirando hacia Tony que ya corría hacia el elevador. Un silencio siguió mientras todos se miraban entre ellos.

-¿Nos alistamos?-cuestionó Clint, Steve asintió.

-Sí, nos alistamos. Algo ha sucedido.


	8. Tiempo

Tony fue el primero en llegar a la escena. Policías estaban alineados y rápidamente se acercaron a él.

-Ha habido un ataque en un edificio detrás mío, no sabemos si alguien ha muerto-Tony asintió.

-Estoy en eso, solo ayuden a quién esté herido.

-Señor-habló Jarvis repentinamente-la Srta. Indries está intentando contactarlo-Tony se alejó rápidamente del oficial.

-Pásala.

-Sí, señor-Estática por un momento, luego...

-¿Tony?

-¡Indries! ¿Estás herida?

-No... no creo... ¡Tony alguien atacó el edificio!-su voz salió chillona y asustada.

-Está bien, estoy yendo a sacarte-calmó Tony lo mejor que pudo, Indries hizo un sonido ahogado.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó, esperanzada.

-Lo prometo-calmó Tony.

-E-Está bien-replicó ella.

-¿Hay alguien herido?-preguntó él, después de un momento de silencio Indries replicó que no sabía-Está bien, espera un momento, estoy yendo a sacarte lo más rápido que puedo.

-Lo haré, apúrate, Tony-no doce segundos después que colgaron, Thor aterrizó a su lado.

-¿Hay alguien herido?-preguntó él.

-Nadie sabe todavía-Thor asintió.

-¿Tu prometida está a salvo?

-Por ahora-replicó Tony. De repente, una explosión sacudió la calle y Tony giró sus horrorizados ojos hacia el edificio-¡Indries!-gritó, apurándose instantáneamente hacia el edificio mientras Thor gritaba para que se detuviera.

Nadie sabe exactamente que pasó después de eso...

Algunos dicen que Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, había volado hacia el derrumbe intentado salvar a su prometida. Otros dicen que juran que lo pudieron ver consumiéndose en llamas. Muchos pensaron que él había muerto. Había sucedido muy rápido, en un momento él estaba precipitándose dentro del edificio, algo siguiente se había ido. Todavía queda el hecho de que Tony sí se había precipitado hacia su prometida y que mientras lo hacía, el edificio colapsó sobre él. Tomaron casi 15 horas para desenterrarlo, el Hulk lo sacó de los escombros, su armantura dentada pero respiraba. Estaba vivo.

Doce murieron en la explosión. Indries sobreviviría.

* * *

_No podía respirar..._

_No podía moverse..._

_No podía ver..._

_¿Dónde estaba él?_

_¿Qué había pasado?_

_Quería ir a casa..._

* * *

Tony estuvo inconsciente en el hospital por tres días, Indries había tenido una concusión, pero aparte de eso estaba ilesa. Una vez dada de alta, se unió a los Avengers a lado de la cama de Tony mientras este dormía. Ella pasó por el lado de Pepper, que había estado sentada a lado de Tony, y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Ha dijo algo?-preguntó ella, apenas mirando a los otros.

-No ha despertado-replicó Natasha fríamente, Indries miró fijamente a su prometido.

-Luce tan magullado...-murmuró llorosamente, la cara de Tony estaba hinchada, un largo corte estaba en su mejilla.

-Corrió a un edificio a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Estaba intentando salvarse!-declaró Indries, sus ojos brillosos.

-Pudo haber muerto.

-¡¿Estás diciendo que él debió haber dejado?!-Indries se levantó, Natasha permaneció sentada.

-Encuentro interesante cuántas veces te has encontrado en peligro y cuántas veces él casi ha muerto intentado rescatarte.

-Él me ama. Y como su amante y prometida, siempre estoy a riesgo de ataque.

-Pepper raramente estuvo en peligro-murmuró Bruce mientras la mujer en cuestión se removía, los ojos de Indries se entrecerraron.

-Y Loki...

-¡_Loki_ ya no está en el cuadro!-espetó Indries.

-Suenas un poco a la defensiva-dijo Natasha arrastrando las palabras.

-Simplemente estoy aclarando los hechos-gruñó Indries. Tony se removió repentinamente e Indries rápidamente se giró hacia él, sentándose y tomando su mano-Tony, cariño...-murmuró ella, sacando el cabello de su rostro, Tony se gimió-Cariño, dí algo-urgió ella.

-Loki...-musitó Tony antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Instantáneamente el cuarto pareció descender 10 grados, el agarre de Indries en la mano de Tony se apretó, su rostro apretado. Rápidamente se levantó, arrancando su mano, salió rápidamente del cuarto, pasando por el lado de Steve. Pepper se mordió el labio, mirando su regazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Lo siento!-declaró Tony por cuarta vez desde que había salido del hospital. Indries lo ignoró y siguió empacando sus cosas-Indries-murmuró, alcanzándola pero ella apartó sus manos con un gesto de desprecio-Indries, por favor, habla conmigo.

-¿No preferirías hablar con _Loki_?

-¡Te dije que no lo decía en serio!-gritó Tony, Indries lo ignoró. Tony agarró finalmente su abrazo, jalándola hacia su pecho y cayendo en sus rodillas frente a ella, sosteniendo su mano-¿Cómo puedo probar que te amo?

-No lo sé...

-¡Me estoy casando _contigo_, estoy viviendo mi vida _contigo_!

-¿Cómo sé que no me engañarás con él? Has probado que eres capaz de hacerlo.

-Lo dejé por ti...

-¡Sin embargo gritas por él y no por tu prometida!-ella liberó su mano.

-¡No lo quiero a él! ¡Te quiero a ti!

-Yo... yo solo necesito unos días para pensar-replicó Indries, lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos oscuros. Tony luchó por ponerse de pie, cuando al fin lo logró, Indries se había ido.

* * *

Habían salido a cenar e Indries había ordenado vino. Tony por fin había dejado de beber y nadie bebía alrededor de Tony en apoyo. Todos excepto ella. Indries había ordenado el vino rojo, el mismo que Loki solía ordenar. Lo bebió tan lenta y tentadoramente como Loki lo hacía pero le faltaba el atractivo que Loki tenía con él. Ella ordenó una segunda copa y una tercera mientras Tony había sido incapaz de mirar, sus propios dedos picando por ordenar su propia bebida.

Ella se lamió los labios, una gota de rojo en su lengua y repentinamente ella era Loki que había estado en su forma femenina, luciendo tan hermosa, tan increíblemente perfecta, la única cosa mejor sería su forma masculina. E Indries siguió haciéndolo, ordenando alcohol cada vez que salían y mientras ella salía por la puerta delantera, a Tony no le tomó mucho encontrar el alcohol que ella había dejado detrás. Y no le tomó mucho abrirlo y tomárselo, sentado contra la pared en desolación.


	9. Una vez en un sueño

Contenido sexual en este capítulo y la canción es Once Upon a Dream en la versión de Lana del Rey.

* * *

La suave risa de Loki sonó a través del cuarto mientras Bucky intentaba colarse por la ventana, Bucky alzó la mirada y le ofreció una sonrisa descarada.

-Disculpa que llegue tarde, Steve y yo nos distrajimos con esas películas de Star Wars-se cayó en el suelo y rápidamente se levantó, Loki volvió a reírse.

-Ven aquí-le urgió, palmeando el mueble a su lado, Bucky se sentó a su lado y miró el show que Loki estaba mirando.

-¿Qué es esto?

-BBC Sherlock-replicó Loki, sus ojos volviendo a la pantalla-Encuentro al Sr. Cumberbatch bastante exquisito-murmuró Loki, mirando al actor, Bucky miró y se encogió de hombros.

-He visto mejores.

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...**_

-Mentiroso-musitó Loki, el humano se rio y tomó la barbilla de Loki en sus manos.

-Lo estoy viendo-los ojos de Loki se suavizaron y su sonrisa salió dulce. Bucky se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los de Loki, este le respondió, sus dedos cogiendo la barbilla de Bucky. Lentamente, Bucky empujó a Loki hacia atrás, de manera que esté echado en el sofá; Bucky trepó encima de él, besando al Dios profundamente, sus manos bajando por las caderas de Loki, sus dedos rozaron el dobladillo de los pantalones de Loki y esté alzó sus caderas, permitiendo a Bucky bajarlos por sus piernas.

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...**_

La boca de Bucky se conectó con la garganta del Dios, chupando la piel pálida. Loki tiró su cabeza hacia atrás hacia el borde del sofá, su boca abriéndose mientras jadeaba. Bucky empezó a trabajar en su camisa, sacándola por su cabeza, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Loki miró a Bucky sin aliento.

-James...

_**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem...**_

-¿Tú... tú quieres?-preguntó Bucky suavemente, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Loki. En respuesta, Loki enredó sus piernas alrededor de Bucky y lo jaló cerca, el hombre se rio-supongo que eso es un sí...

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do...**_

Lentamente, sus manos viajaron hacia la ropa interior de Loki, metiendo sus dedos bajo el elástico y bajándolos por su caderas, dejándolo desnudo bajo el humano. Bucky se sentó, mirando fijamente a Loki, bebiendo su piel pálida. Oscuros pezones y la ajustada cintura, ni una cicatriz en él, enmarcada en una ligera capa de oscuro vello, estaba el miembro semi erecto de Loki. Bucky se lamió los labios y lo tomó en sus manos, Loki se tensó, mirándolo con ojos nublados.

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**_

Bucky se inclinó hacia adelante pero el Dios lo empujó en el pecho.

-Tú también-murmuró.

-¿Hmm?

-Desvístete-ordenó, asintiendo hacia la ropa de Bucky, este se rio.

-Sí, cariño-provocó, Loki puso mala cara.

Bucky fue rápido para sacarse la ropa, botandola descuidadamente hacia un lado mientras Loki observaba. Una vez desvestido, volvió a treparse encima de Loki, besándolo gentilmente. Loki ofreció su cuello, permitiendo a su pronto-a-ser-amante morder la carne ahí. Bucky jadeó repentinamente, sus caderas moviéndose salvajemente mientras los fríos dedos de Loki se envolvían a su alrededor.

-Cambia de lugar conmigo-murmuró Loki.

-Tan demandante-Bucky se removió, permitiendo que Loki se moviera de debajo de él hasta estar a horcajadas. Loki le sonrió.

-Échate-ordenó, empujando el pecho de Bucky, este lo hizo, sus ojos nunca dejando a Loki. Los labios de Loki empezaron en la boca de Bucky, besándolo remilgadamente; lentamente, sus labios empezaron a moverse hacia el sur, dejando húmedos besos contra su garganta, pecho y estómago antes de rondar repentinamente sobre la dura erección de Bucky. Loki alzó sus ojos, encontrando los ojos ensanchados de Bucky mientras veía a Loki bajar los labios y tomar su pene en su boca, sus ojos permaneciendo en contacto con los de Bucky. La cabeza del hombre cayó hacia atrás con un suave gruñido mientras el Dios chupaba la cabeza, su lengua arremolinándose por la parte de arriba. Las manos de Bucky apretaron el sofá, los dedos del pie curvándose, Loki tomó al hombre profundamente en su boca, sus ojos finalmente separándose de Bucky con un pequeño murmullo de placer. La vibración causó que Bucky gritara.

-Mierda... Loki...-gruñó él, los dedos de Loki hicieron su camina hacia arriba, acariciando el pecho de Bucky. Bucky cogió la mano de Loki y este alzó la mirada sonriéndole, luego un solo golpecito de su lengua fue todo lo que tomó para que Bucky se deshiciera. Jadeando y gimiendo, su cuerpo se arqueó mientras se corría en la boca de Loki, el Dios no permitiendo que se cayera una sola gota de sémen. Alzándose por el cuerpo de Bucky, Loki ubicó un beso final en sus labios, permitiendo que Bucky se saboreara a sí mismo.

-La siguiente vez quiero que me cojas hasta que no pueda caminar apropiadamente-susurró el Dios contra los labios de Bucky, las manos de este se alzaron para coger su trasero, sus dedos acariciando por su grieta, buscando su entrada. Sus dedos circularon el pequeño agujero, Loki se tensó bajo el toque de Bucky.

-Podemos hacer eso ahora-sugirió Bucky, sonriendo afectadamente por la reacción de Loki, este se movió contra dedos por un momento, no queriendo nada más que el hombre lo tirara al piso y lo tuviera. En cambio, besó a Bucky de nuevo.

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_

_**You love me at once**_

_**The way you did once upon a dream...**_

-No hoy, me temo-dijo roncamente, finalmente apartándose de Bucky y parándose. Bucky observó desde el sofá como Loki se alejaba, su trasero luciendo glorioso. Con un gruñido angustiado, Bucky se dio cuenta que se había endurecido de nuevo.

_Bueno, demonios..._

* * *

Tres días después Loki había estado en la cocina preparando la cena para Thor y él. Thor todavía estaba afuera con los Avengers, permitiéndole a Loki un momento de paz; cortó las zanahorias y las cebollas, mirando la olla de pollo en el quemador. Volviendo a mirar el libro de cocina, calculó la cebolla y la añadió a la olla. Un recatado toquido en la puerta lo hizo alzar la mirada, él bajó el cuchillo y se limpió las manos en una toalla de papel, se acercó a la puerta y observó por el mirador, parpadeando sorprendido cuando vio a Pepper Potts parada al otro lado de la puerta. Loki desbloqueó la puerta y la abrió.

-Srta. Potts-saludó amigablemente, Pepper sonrió a la vista de Loki.

-Loki, sabes que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo-Loki le sonrió lentamente de vuelta.

-Mis disculpas, Pepper-asintió él.

-Luces bien-comentó Pepper ganándose una pequeña risa de Loki.

-Tú también.

-¿Puedo... puedo pasar?-Loki se movió hacia un lado, permitiéndole a Pepper la entrada. Pepper miró el lugar a su alrededor, sonriendo-es muy espacioso aquí...-ella olfateó el aire-¿qué huele tan bien?

-Sopa de pollo y fideos-Debería estar lista pronto... ¿quieres un poco?-Pepper siguió a Loki hacia la cocina.

-Ya comí, gracias de todas maneras.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo? Tengo té.

-Té suena encantador.

-¿Algún sabor en particular?

-¿Algún Earl Grey?

-Increíble gusto-declaró Loki sacando las bolsas de té del estante. Pepper se sentó en el desayunador mirando a Loki preparar su taza.

-Es muy bueno verte-estableció la mujer, agradeciéndole a Loki cuando le extendió la taza.

-De igual manera-replicó Loki regresando a su sopa y añadiendo las zanahorias antes de volver a mirar a Pepper-He escuchado que has empezado a salir con Molesto Hogan.

-Feliz-se rio Pepper, Loki asintió.

-Sí, sí, muy feliz-murmuró mientras Pepper volvía a reírse, Loki la miró y sonrió.

-Has estado ocupada.

-Sí... _muy _ocupada-Pepper bajó la mirada hacia su taza, su rostro decayendo, Loki frunció el ceño.

-Estás preocupada.

-Lo estoy.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Es por eso que estoy aquí... los otros me enviaron... No sabían a quién más acudir...-Loki se sentó lentamente frente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Es Tony-estableció Pepper, alzando la mirada hacia Loki mientras este se tensaba-Indries se alejó hace una semana y... maldita perra... ¡Lo siento!

-Sigue-murmuró Loki, parpadeando lentamente.

-Tony había dejado de beber antes de que ella se fuera, había estado yéndole tan bien, no había alcohol en el penthouse pero creo que ella dejó algo atrás cuando se fue.

-Y él lo ha agarrado-no era una pregunta.

-Sí. Él había salido recién del hospital después del edificio que se cayó y el alcohol... se ha enfermado... se está dañando a sí mismo... No vendría a tí... Lamento haber venido a ti, después de todo...-Loki sacudió la mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que deseas que haga?

-¿Cúralo? ¿Cómo hiciste esa vez que el robot de Doom lo quemó? Su pierna está echa un desastre y se ha enfermado realmente con la bebida...

_"¿No es esto lo que querías?"_

_"¿No estabas en lo correcto?"_

_"No has hecho nada y su relación se ha estrellado y ardido"_

_"Déjalo sufrir"_

_"¡Lo merece!"_

-Indries regresará eventualmente.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Pepper infelizmente, Loki asintió.

-Ella disfruta el poder que tiene sobre él, ella no solo se alejaría por cualquier razón que se haya ido-Pepper no tenía en ella el decirle a Loki el porqué. Loki cayó, reflexionando.

-No te culparía en lo mínimo si dices no, pero eres el único en quién pensé en acudir-empezó a balbucear Pepper-De verdad, no te sientas obligado a ayudarlo después de lo que él hizo y...

-Lo haré.

-¿Lo... lo harás?-preguntó Pepper en shock, Loki se volvió a girar hacia su sopa.

-Difícilmente podría vivir conmigo mismo si dejara a Stark desperdiciarse-musitó Loki-Aunque no le debo favores, me liberaría de cualquier culpa que pudiera tener en mí-el rostro de Pepper se rompió en una sonrisa llorosa.

-Gracias. Jamás entenderé por qué te dejó por esa mujer-ella tomó un sorbo de su té, avergonzada, Loki regresó a su sopa.

-No te lo preguntes, Srta. Potts, no vale la jaqueca.

* * *

Steve, Clint y Bruce estaban en la torre cuando Pepper y Loki llegaron, Thor y Bucky estaban en patrulla mientras que Natasha tenía la noche libre. Los tres hombres alzaron la vista cuando Loki siguió a Pepper dentro de la torre. Todo el camino hacia la torre había sido tenso, preguntándose por qué había decidido ayudar al hombre. Cayó en la cuenta que temía que Stark muriera, temía que el hombre muriera odiándolo. En el camino hacia arriba en el elevador, Loki tuvo que prepararse mentalmente, no sabiendo qué esperar. Por primera vez en un año, entró en el penthouse de Tony Stark. Lucía igual, mismos muebles, misma gente, misma inquietud.

El capitán se levantó, agradeciéndole mientras Barton se removía incómodamente, Bruce se levantó y se acercó a Loki.

-Él está por aquí-murmuró él, dirigiendo al Dios al cuarto de Stark. El cuarto estaba oscurecido y Stark estaba echado en su cama, las colchas extendidas sobre él sin orden ni concierto. Lentamente Loki se acercó a la cama, mirando atentamente a Stark con asco.

-Huele como un bar-comentó vagamente, Bruce asintió.

-Ha bebido lo suficiente.

-¿Nadie pensó en detenerlo?

-Nadie sabía.

-Parece que la ignorancia es un gran tema en los Avengers-espetó Loki y Bruce se sacó los lentes, su rostro preocupado.

-¿Igual... igual lo ayudarás?-preguntó, su rostro avergonzado, el Dios asintió lentamente.

-Lo haré-su atención regresó a Stark, que hablaba consigo mismo delirantemente en sueños. Loki puso una mano en la frente de Tony, la piel caliente al tacto; al toque, los ojos de Tony bisquearon hacia Loki sin entender.

-¿Quién... tú?-logró decir.

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream...**_

-Nadie de importancia-replicó Loki. Un brillo amarillo escapó de la palma de Loki y se acomodó en el rostro de Tony. Lentamente, Loki se inclinó y depositó un beso en su ceja. La luz amarilla fue inmediatamene absorbida en la piel de Tony, instantánemente Tony perdió la conciencia, su piel yendo ya del color de la cera a su normal piel bronceada, la depresión de sus ojos ya no estaba igual que la capa de sudor, se habían ido de repente. Bruce miró fijamente, maravillado.

-¿Va a... va a estar bien?-logró decir, Loki asintió.

-Él estará bien-la piel del Dios se había puesto pálida y pareció tambalearse por un momento. Le dio a Tony una mirada final, antes de hacer su camino fuera del cuarto, pasando a Bruce-No le dirás a nadie de esto-ordenó, el científico asintió.

-Por supuesto-logró decir, agradeciéndole a Loki que lo descartó, observó como Loki desaparecía en un brillo dorado. Pepper, que había estado esperando en el otro cuarto, se acercó, mirando hacia Tony.

-Luce mejor...

-Lo está-afirmó Bruce, la mujer sonrió amargamente.

-Él la aceptará de nuevo-musitó-él nunca aprenderá-su voz era vacía y Bruce no podía encontrar sus ojos. Ella entró en el cuarto y se sentó junto a Tony, tomando su mano entre la de ella, intentando retener las lágrimas.

* * *

Loki apareció en su cuarto, sus rodillas doblándose bajo él. Colapsó, cayendo hacia adelante.

_Solo respira_

_Solo respira_

_Solo respira..._

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam...**_

* * *

Loki estaba en lo cierto. Dos días después, Indries regresó como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, había un cambio ahora en la torre, ninguno de los Avengers apreciaba su regreso. De todas maneras, ella solo tenía ojos para Tony, que estaba acurrucado en el mueble tomando agua y comiendo galletas saladas. Rompía el corazón ver como sus ojos se iluminaban a la vista de Indries mientras ella se acercaba.

-Cariño-arrulló ella-¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, genial, realmente-estableció Tony, intentando ganar algo de su vieja confianza. Indries asintió, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano entre las de ella.

-Te perdono, Tony, por todo-su voz era como chocolate derretido para Tony, pero como uñas contra la pizarra para los demás. Steve se preguntó cuándo dejó de pensar en ella como hermosa... Tony asintió.

-Realmente lo siento-logró decir-Te lo recompensaré de la manera que quieras-dijo, moviendo sus cejas juguetonamente.

-Estoy segura que puedo pensar en algo-se rio Indries. Bruce se levantó repentinamente y salió del cuarto, verde tiñendo sus orejas.

* * *

_-Soñé con un ángel-susurró Tony mientras Bruce lo ayudaba a sentarse._

_**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem...**_

_-¿Oh, en serio?-preguntó Bruce con diversión._

_-Sí ¡Y me besaba!-Bruce se tensó, cerrando los ojos._

_-Era solo un sueño._

_-Sí, lo sé... pero siento que he soñado sobre eso mucho-musitó Tony, sus ojos oscuros cansados._

_-Todos tenemos sueños así y luego se vuelven pesadillas._

* * *

Indries se rio repentinamente de nuevo y siguió a Bruce todo el camino hacia su piso.

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_

_**You love me at once**_

_**The way you did once upon a dream...**_


	10. Una sonrisa en la oscuridad

Loki se enfermó por un par de semanas, perdió fuerza en sus piernas y usualmente se acurrucaba en su cama, tiritando de frío que no debería de afectarle. Cuando no estaba en misión, Bucky vendría al departamento de Thor y Loki y se quedaría con él toda la noche, Bruce le había dado a Bucky un montón de té para darle a Loki y el Dios estaba más que feliz de tenerlo. Mayormente Loki dormía, demasiado débil para hacer algo más. Cuando Thor se enteró de su enfermedad, sacó a Bucky; para cuando Bucky fue admitido de nuevo dentro Loki había estado llorando y Thor lucía estresado, Bucky nunca había visto a Loki llorar, cuando preguntó, Loki hizo un gesto de desprecio y le dijo que se fuera. Una semana después no parecía mejorar pero estaba aburrido de esconderse en su cuarto, así que usualmente se echaba en la sala, usando a Bucky su almohada de cuerpo personal. Bucky había estado viendo _El mago de Oz _mientras Loki dormía sobre él, su cabeza descansaba en su pecho y Bucky no se atrevía a moverse, cuando llegó Thor con todos los Avengers tras él. Thor los vio y se removió culpablemente.

-Creí que estaría en su cuarto-susurró sonoramente, cuando se dio cuenta que Loki estaba bien dormido. Bucky se encogió de hombros.

-Se aburrió de estar ahí, me amenazó con lanzarme por la ventana si no lo dejaba salir.

-Juego previo-bromeó Clint, ganándose un codazo en las costillas de parte de Steve. Stark lucía extremadamente incómodo y listo para salir corriendo, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a los dos en el mueble.

-¿Se siente mejor?-cuestionó Thor, apurando a todos para que entraran y cerrando la puerta, miró hacia Loki que todavía no despertaba.

-Se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para amenazar mi pene así que creo que es un comienzo-bromeó Bucky, Thor sonrió.

-Estaremos aquí poco tiempo-aseguró a Bucky que había regresado su atención hacia la televisión.

-Okay.

-¿Hay algo que necesite mientras estoy fuera?-preguntó Thor.

-Un tampón sería bueno-estableció Bucky, encogiéndose cuando afiladas uñas se clavaron en su clavícula-Oh, hola _Calabacita_-saludó Bucky mientras Loki abría sus ojos legañosos y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Mi forma femenina no está ovulando, muchas gracias.

-Oh.

-Eso no es hasta la otra semana.

-Encantador-replicó Bucky rodando los ojos, Loki puso mala cara.

-Hermano-Loki alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermano.

-Oh, Thor-miró alrededor hacia los Avengers con asco-Ewww-murmuró levantándose, juntó la colcha en sus brazos y salió energéticamente del cuarto. Bucky se sentó, parpadeando.

-Bueno, eso pudo haber sido peor-Thor juntó rápidamente las cosas por las que había venido, poniendo la mitad en los brazos de Steve que lo sonrió brillantemente a Bucky. Por un momento, el corazón de Bucky se saltó un latido, complacido ante la vista de su mejor amigo, últimamente no habían podido pasar tiempo juntos, esperaba cambiar eso. Tony continuó mirando fijamente por donde Loki se había ido, su rostro arrugado en un ceño. Bruce lo miró.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntó.

-Loki está enfermo.

-Sí, la gripe o algo.

-Pero... Loki nunca se enferma.

-Bueno, obviamente si lo hace-se encogió de hombros Bruce, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tony, sin embargo, seguía luciendo preocupado.

-Lo digo en serio, Bruce... Loki nunca ha estado enfermo en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí.

-Bueno, algo debe haber cambiado.

* * *

_-Lokiiiiiii...-se quejó Tony desde la cama, llamando la atención de su amante. Loki se movió del baño, un cepillo de dientes salía de su boca mientras miraba a Tony pensativamente._

_-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, sacándose el cepillo de dientes._

_-Creo que estoy muriendo-estableció Tony, su rostro arrugado en un puchero. Loki rodó los ojos._

_-No estás muriendo, Anthony. Estás enfermo-volvió a caminar hacia el baño, dejando el cepillo y lavándose la boca. Tony le puso mala cara al techo._

_-Odio estar enfermo. _

_-Tal vez deberías dejar de estar contrayendo enfermedades-opinó, Loki caminó de regreso hacia Tony, poniendo su mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura-Estás afiebrado-murmuró Loki, moviendo su mano lejos, solo para que Tony volviera a jalarla para ponerla en su sitio._

_-Tu mano se siente bien-murmuró Tony, sonriendo hacia Loki, este le correspondió._

_-Muévete hacia un lado-ordenó. Tony hizo lo pedido y Loki gateó dentro de la cama, a su lado, removiéndose su camiseta-Pon tu cabeza aquí-dijo señalando un punto entre su hombro y su cuello. Lentamente, Tony se colocó sobre el Dios, descansando su frente en la fría carne de la garganta de Loki. Dejó salir un suspiro encantado, descansando contra Loki, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa._

_-Eres increíble, sabes-bostezó, Loki tarareó en respuesta-¿No te enfermarás también?-preguntó el hombre, mirando a Loki. El Dios rodó los ojos._

-_Yo no me enfermo._

_-Cómo en... ¿para nada?_

_-No desde que era niño-replicó._

_-Entonces ¿no debo preocuparme nunca sobre tú teniendo la corrida?_

_-¿La corrida?_

_-Ya sabes... caca líquida._

_-Anthony, eso es asqueroso... y no, Thor y yo no tenemos las mismas enfermedades que plagan Midgard._

_-Entonces solo puedes enfermarte en Asgard._

_-Incluso eso es raro pero sí-murmuró._

_-Bien... una vez que esté mejor, te recompensaré-murmuró Tony, sus dedos acariciando la mejilla de Loki. Este apoyó sus labios contra su frente._

_-Una vez que estés mejor, pensaré en algo-replicó, Tony tarareó, sus ojos cerrándose, arrullado por la sensación del pulso de Loki._

* * *

Tony estuvo preocupado por la enfermedad de Loki todo el día. Incluso en la cena ese día, fue incapaz de prestarle atención a la conversación de Indries, empujó sus zanahorias por todo el plato, incapaz de comer. Indries pareció notar su falta de atención y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony? ¿No tienes hambre?-preguntó ella, mordiendo sus zanahorias; Tony sacudió la cabeza, mirando su plato. Indries frunció el ceño.-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, alargando una mano hacia él. Tony se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien-replicó. Él continuó mirando su plato, Indries regresó a su comida, ella volvió a su conversación mientras Tony finalmente mordía sus zanahorias, realmente necesitaba algo de tiempo para sí mismo, lejos de todo. El traje necesitaba arreglo y JARVIS parecía molesto. Y Loki... tenía que saber que estaba mal con él... escuchó uñas tamborileando en la mesa y alzó la mirada hacia su prometida.-¿Qué?-preguntó, Indries rodó los ojos.

-Oh, nada, es solo que adoro hablarle al aire-Tony alejó su mirada de ella, en fastidio-¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! Claramente lo que está en tu mente es más importante-Indries se levantó, cogió su plato y se alejó. Tony apenas la escuchó.

* * *

Se enteraría la siguiente mañana cuando Thor llamó su atención durante una reunión.

-¿He escuchado que el Hombre de Acero ha sanado de su enfermedad?-musitó, Bruce alzó la mirada con un ceño.

-Sí, él está yendo bien ¿cierto?-Tony asintió, dibujando en un papel frente a él. La cara de Thor permaneció huraña y miró alrededor del cuarto.

-Puedo ver eso pero ¿nadie pensó necesario decirme lo que fue usado para sanarlo?

-Dormir-interrumpió Tony, aún dibujando. Steve se removió y Bucky Barnes frunció el ceño, Thor fulminó con la mirada a Bruce.

-Fueron a mi hermano-Tony alzó la vista.

-¿Qué?-Bruce asintió.

-Tony se estaba poniendo peor y Loki tenía la capacidad.

-¡¿Fueron a Loki?!-chilló Tony pero lo ignoraron.

-No tenían derecho a pedirle eso.

-¡Pero estaba enfermo!

-¡Por su propia mano! ¡Tendría que haber lidiado con las consecuencias!-Thor se levantó, haciendo que la mesa se moviera y se sacudiera. Bruce permaneció sentado con los ojos cerrados, Natasha se levantó en cambio.

-Loki aceptó ayudar-estableció ella firmemente-Recibió nuestro agradecimiento y se fue por su camino.

-¿Alguien va a responder a mi pregunta?-llamó Tony, Thor lo desechó.

-No debieron de haberle pedido usar sus poderes.

-¿Por qué? Él es lo suficientemente poderoso-opinó Steve, desde un lado de Bucky. Thor miró alrededor.

-¡¿Está Indries aquí?!

-No-rezongó Tony-¿Podemos dejarla fuera de esto?

-¿Estamos solo nosotros aquí?-Natasha asintió, Thor se sentó de nuevo-Lo que voy a decirles ahora se queda en este cuarto, si me entero de que esta información ha llegado a los oídos de alguien fuera de este cuarto, encontraré al autor y lo mataré.

-Jesús, Thor, eso es un poco dramático-amonestó Clint, Thor se giró hacia él.

-Cada palabra es en serio-fueron sus duras palabras.

-¿Es tan serio?-murmuró Steve, mirando a su compañero que asintió lentamente.

-Sí.

-Bien, Point Break, déjalo caer-estableció Tony, apoyándose en su silla. Thor le gruñó al humano un momento antes de sentarse en su silla con un suspiro.

-En uno de nuestros regresos a Asgard, el Padre de Todo sintió que los poderes de Loki eran un gran problema, no tiene la habilidad para quitarselos pero puede sofocarlos. Cada vez que Loki usa sus poderes, pierde algo de fuerza. Como vieron antes, su enfermedad fue traída por su necesidad de él. He intentado asegurarme de que no los use pero a veces...-la voz de Thor se fue apagando, el equipo lo miró con ojos ensanchados.

-Entonces... ¿se está convirtiendo en mortal?-preguntó Steve suavemente.

-Sí. Estoy confiando en llegar a Asgard y convencer a mi padre de detenerse pero todavía tengo que poder hacerlo-murmuró Thor. La cara de Bucky se había arrugado en un ceño mientras miraba la pared.

_"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"_

Tony se desinfló en su asiento, incapaz de concentrarse en su dibujo. Steve se removió.

-No le diremos a nadie, Thor... y te prometo que me aseguraré que él esté a salvo-Clint miró rápidamente hacia el hombre, que estaba mirando a Thor seriamente. El Dios del Trueno estudió al capitán cercanamente.

-Él no necesita mimos.

-No será mimado. Yo... _nosotros _nos aseguraremos que él no esté en el camino del peligro-Clint gruñó, ganándose una severa mirada de Steve y Bucky.

-¿Tengo su palabra?-preguntó Thor, su voz suave, el equipo asintió.

-Lo juramos.

* * *

Justo fuera del cuarto, Indries Moonji se paraba cerca de la puerta. Sus ojos oscuros estaban encendidos y su sonrisa parecía expandirse por todo su rostro. La mujer suspiró dulcemente, tarareando, ella se giró y caminó por el corredor, con un salto en su paso, salió por la puerta.


	11. El movimiento de Indries

Y sigue la escena de sexo que menos quise traducir!

* * *

-No confío en ella.

-Y entiendo eso pero hemos revisado sus datos y está limpia-la voz de Nick Fury salió calmada y su mirada era impasiva, Natasha lo miró de vuelta.

-Revísalos de nuevo-aconsejó, Fury suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Mira, lo entiendo, no te agrada pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso.

-Es más que mi disgusto por ella. Está tras algo, ellá está conspirando, siempre parece estar dónde no debería estar-Natasha empezó a caminar de lado a lado, sus brazos cruzados-Stark está completamente embrujado por ella, está ciego a la amenaza que ella representa-ella detuvo su caminata, cerrando los ojos. Fury la miró fijamente, su rostro ceñudo.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos? ¿Encerrarla por ser una prometida muy envuelta?-Natasha lo miró de nuevo, su cabello robotando.

-Propongo que me dejes mirar un poco más. Esperaba más de nuestros agentes, ella entra en su vida de la nada y de repente ¿él quiere casarse con ella? Él estaba diez veces más enamorado de Loki.

-Loki probó ser una gran distracción.

-¡Loki lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, ella lo pone en peligro constantemente!-su voz se alzó y tomó una nota afilada, sus ojos duros como piedras-Lo entiendo, Loki era el enemigo pero se arrepintió, mientras estaba con Stark, él era una ayuda para el equipo, a pesar de que a Clint no le cayera bien-ella se sentó frente a Fury quien se reclinó en su silla, sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Haré que nuestra gente vuelva a mirar pero no sé que más decirte-musitó él, Black Widow empujó su cabello fuera de su rostro y asintió.

-Bien, yo estaré mirando también-Fury asintió cortamente.

-Pensé que lo harías. Sin embargo, recuerda que tu objetivo es como Avenger, no amiga ¿entendido?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien. Estás excusada.

* * *

El agua caliente de la ducha golpeó su piel y ella sonrió, inclinando su cuello para que el agua le cayera en el rostro. Gotas caían por su tonificado cuerpo y vapor empezó a alzarse en el aire, ella tarareó para sí misma en placer, pasó sus dedos por su pecho, deleitándose en la suave piel bajo sus manos. Afuera del baño, ella escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse; Indries extendió la mano y cerró la ducha. Derramando agua, ella salió del baño y entró en el cuarto cuando Tony se sentaba para quitarse los zapatos. Él alzó la mirada y sus ojos se ensancharon a la vista de ella.

-Hola-saludó él con una sonrisa.

-Hola, cariño-saludó Indries, ella se acercó y se sentó en su regazo-¿Me has extrañado?-arrulló ella, jugando con su corbata. Tony se rio suavemente, atrapó su mano y besó sus nudillos.

-Claro-replicó, acariciando su hombro.

-¿Tienes que ir a tu pequeño viaje de trabajo?-se quejó ella, sus ojos marrones brillando. Tony asintió.

-Sí, Pep y yo necesitamos hacer los toques finales del proyecto-suspiró él, acariciando su mojada espalda. Su prometida suspiró.

-Supongo que debo dejarte ir-admitió ella, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

-No te preocupes, me iré solo por unos días-aseguró él, besando ligeramente su hombro.

-Nuestra boda está a solo unos meses-murmuró ella, desabotonando su camisa-pronto estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre-ella se levantó y lo empujó en el pecho, Tony cayó hacia atrás en la cama y ella rápidamente trepó sobre él. Tony se rio.

-Estás entusiasmada-bromeó, Indries estiró la mano y envolvió su erección.

-Tú también-Tony gruñó, descansando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. Ella hizo un rápido trabajo bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior pronto le siguió, su pene estaba totalmente erecto, alzado como un punto de exclamación y ella se rio entre dientes-_Muy _entusiasmado-Tony abrió la boca para responder cuando su erección fue repentinamente envuelta por un tibio calor, su cabeza cayó hacia el colchón y gritó en placer.

-Mierda...-logró decir. Sobre él, Indries se alzó y rápidamente se dejó caer, sus dientes apretados. Ella se alzó de nuevo, mirando hambrientamente la cara de dicha de Tony.

-Mírame-siseó. Tony no podía escucharla sobre el sonido del placer, sus manos buscando desesperadamente coger a Indries quién agarró su garganta-Mí-ra-me-gruñó ella. Finalmente, los ojos de Tony encontraron los de ella y esta sonrió-Dime que me amas-ordenó.

-Te amo-respondió Tony suavemente.

-¡Más alto!

-¡Te amo!

-**¡Más alto!** ¡Quiero que tu equipo te oiga! ¡Quiero que _todos _te oigan!

_"¡Quiero que Loki te oiga!"_

-¡TE AMO!-bramó Stark, su voz afilada y desesperada. Indries se dejó caer una vez más y con sollozo, Tony se corrió, su espalda arqueándose y sus ojos rodando hacia la parte de atrás de su cráneo. Entonces estuvo silencioso, echado en la cama, su pecho agitado, su respiración saliendo en callados jadeos. Él la miró fijamente, su sonrisa débil.

-Oooooh-murmuró Indries-debes estar cansado, cariño-ella acarició su mejilla, mirando sus ojos caer, todavía atrapado en los shocks post orgásmicos-Has estado trabajando _tan _duro estos días-su voz espesa como la miel. Tony se rio.

-Creo que me acabaste...

-Duerme, cariño, descansar te hará bien-arrulló Indries, acariciando su mejilla. Con un murmullo final, los ojos de Tony se cerraron. Indries lo miró en silencio un momento, asegurándose que estuviera dormido; una vez convencida, ella se levantó, poniéndose una bata de seda y salió del cuarto. Indries bajó por el pasadizo, su cabello flotando tras ella, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Ella entró en la cocina y cogió una manzana, mordiéndola. En la mesa, su teléfono sonó y Indries se acercó, contestando sin mirar el ID-¿Está hecho?-espetó ella, mordiendo otro pedazo. La respuesta trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.-Excelente, me has servido bien. No, no, no temas... oh, sí... bueno, nuestro querido Anthony notará eso tarde ¿no? Hmm... sí, estoy segura que así será. Gracias, cariño, hablaremos pronto-colgando el teléfono, ella se giró con un mm satisfecho.-¿JARVIS?-llamó ella, no hubo respuesta y ella rio suavemente-Oh, claro. Eso es _correcto_ ¿no? ¿Ya no estás ahí? No podía tenerte contándolo todo ¿no? Nada personal, JARVIS, te lo aseguro-ella mordió otro pedazo de la manzana y guiñó.

* * *

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?-espetó Bucky Barnes, caminando rápidamente por el apartamento. Loki permaneció sentado en el sofá, apenas alzando la mirada de su libro.

-Tendrás que ser más claro que eso, James-murmuró, cambiando de página. Bucky giró rápidamente hacia él.

-Nunca me dices nada, tengo que enterarme por otras fuentes-él puso mala cara a la falta de reacción de Loki-¡¿Estás siquiera escuchándome?!-espetó él. Loki bajó el libro y lo miró.

-Oh, sí, sí, por favor, continúa-dijo agitando la mano. Los ojos de Bucky se entrecerraron aún más.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?

-¡Hablarme como si fuera alguna clase de idiota!-Loki alzó la mirada lentamente.

-Bien, entonces deja de hablarme como si tuvieras algún derecho de decir algo en mi vida.

-Estamos saliendo, Loki, creo que tengo un poquito de derecho.

-Realmente, no lo tienes. No tengo ni necesidad ni razón de decirte cada pequeño detalle de mi vida-estableció Loki fríamente y volvió a su libro. En tres largos pasos, Bucky estaba al otro del cuarto, arrancando el libro de las manos de Loki y lanzándolo por el cuarto.

-¡Escúchame!-Lentamente Loki alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillando.

-Fuera-ordenó.

-No soy uno de tus sirvientes, no puedes simplemente botarme-espetó Bucky.

-Sí, sin embargo esta es mi casa y tú ya no eres querido aquí-replicó Loki, su tono helado.

-¡Podrías solo haberme dicho la verdad!-gritó Bucky.

-¡No era tu problema!-dijo Loki con desprecio, levantándose y yendo hacia su libro.

-¡Claro que lo es si estamos juntos! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Bueno, no lo fui, así que puedes calmarte-replicó Loki, levantando el libro y sacándole el polvo.

-No importa, no tomas nada de esto en serio, no me tomas _a mí _en serio-estableció Bucky, su rostro endureciéndose.

-Tú eres solo una aventura pasajera, James, no alguien que tiene un verdadero agarre en mí-dijo Loki venenosamente.

-... Joder... ¡Jódete! ¡No es sorpresa que Stark te engañara!-Loki se tensó, el libro cayéndose de su agarre. Bucky maldijo mentalmente-Mierda... Loki... lo siento... Mira, yo...

-Fuera.

-Loki, vamos, yo...

-Dije. Fuera-espetó Loki, sin girarse a mirarlo. Bucky retrocedió un paso, su rostro endureciéndose.

-¿Sabes qué? Bien _¡Bien!_-cruzó el cuarto, arrancando su chaqueta de la silla y saliendo intempestivamente del apartamento, lanzando un portazo tras él.

Por varios momentos, Loki no se movió, él continuó mirando vacíamente la pared. Lentamente, se inclinó y recogió el libro, cargó calmadamente el libro hasta la mesita de café y lo dejó, caminó hacia su cuarto e hizo su camino hacia su cama, acurrucándose bajo las colchas. Cuando Thor regresó una o dos horas después, Loki no se había movido, Thor miró su forma curvada con preocupación.

-¿Estás enfermo, hermano?-preguntó, entrando en el cuarto y acercándose a su hermano que sacudió la cabeza. Thor puso una mano en la frente de Loki y se sentó a su lado-Algo te ha molestado-murmuró. Loki no respondió y el Dios del Trueno suspiró-Te dejaré entonces-se levantó para irse cuando la mano de Loki se disparó para agarrarlo.

-Quédate-murmuró-por favor... no quiero estar solo-su voz saliendo más dócil de lo que hubiera deseado. Thor asintió.

-Muévete-murmuró, Loki se movió y Thor se metió bajo las colchas a su lado. Él observó a Loki que se acercó a él con tristeza-Estás molesto por algo.

-Estoy molesto por muchas cosas-replicó Loki amargamente, Thor alargó su mano y tomó la de su hermano.

-Pasará, hermano, debes creer eso-su voz salió confiada y Loki deseó desesperadamente creerle. En cambio, solo se acurrucó más contra él y cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño cayera sobre él.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, mientras Tony entraba en su laboratorio, fue golpeado por una sensación de mareo en el estómago. El silencio era muy ruidoso, sus pasos parecían hacer eco.

-¿JARVIS?-llamó.

No hubo respuesta. Tony frunció el ceño.

-¡Hey, Jarvis! ¿qué pasa?

Todavía nada. Rápidamente Tony se acercó a las computadoras, presionando las teclas. Nada salió, como si todo su sistema estuviera apagado. Tony tomó un aprensivo paso hacia atrás.

-Que mierda pasó...-arrancó el teléfono de su bolsillo, llamando a Bruce-Hey, Bruce... ha pasado algo. JARVIS no está respondiendo y mis sistemas están caídos. No... no luce como si alguien hubiera entrado... no... okay, gracias-Bruce le aseguró que pronto estaría ahí. El hombre empezó a jugar con los monitores, su rostro arrugado en un ceño preocupado. Las pantallas permanecieron negras, ni siquiera Dummy se movía a su voz. Sus manos temblaron y él miró alrededor. No cintas de video, nada. Lentamente, Tony retrocedió, incapaz de hacer algo más.

Alguien había entrado aquí, alguien había logrado hacer esto. Y Tony iba a averiguar quién.


	12. La torpeza del Padre de Todo

Por casi dos días, Bruce y Tony manosearon todos los sistemas, DUM-E fue el primero en regresar al sistema, Bruce tuvo que retener una sonrisa mientras observaba a Tony saludar felizmente a la máquina. Tomaron muchas horas más para que JARVIS regresara. Como un padre ansioso, Tony demandó respuestas de JARVIS, ¿qué había pasado? ¿estaba bien? JARVIS había respondido con su misma crujiente voz británica, que se sentía bien pero que no recordaba que había pasado y la persona que lo apagó a él y a todos los demás, había borrado las cintas de vigilancia.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a resolver esto si no tengo nada con qué seguir?-se quejó Tony, mientras él y Bruce salían del laboratorio.

-Seguiré buscando-le aseguró Bruce, Tony, sin embargo, permaneció tenso y abatido, nervioso por el ataque contra DUM-E y JARVIS.

Esa noche no estaba interesado en hacer mucho. Cuando Indries vino a él usando un pequeño corto vestido, Tony tuvo que detener el ceño que quería mandarle. Se giró a un lado, cerrando sus ojos mientras Indries se quedaba incrédula en la puerta. Ella intentó acercarse pero Tony sacudió la cabeza.

-No estoy de humor esta noche-murmuró mientras Indries fruncía el ceño.

-¿Está molesto conmigo?

-No _contigo_, solo molesto-respondió Tony con desaliento, Indries bufó.

-Bueno ¿te gustaría que durmiera en el mueble esta noche?-preguntó con molestia.

Indries durmió en el mueble esa noche.

* * *

Bucky jugó malhumoradamente con sus cereales, ignorando la agitada mirada fulminante de Thor. Steve le lanzaba miradas preocupadas, que Bucky ignoraba, él comió sus cereales aburridamente.

-Thor, deja de fulminarlo con la mirada-se quejó Steve mientras Thor lo ignoraba. Bucky deseó poder derretirse en el piso o esconderse detrás de Steve. O los dos. Thor se levantó repentinamente, su rostro aún asesino, Bucky saltó, jalando sus cereales más cerca.

-Pareces preocupado, Barnes-dijo Thor arrastrando las palabras, los ojos de Bucky se encontraron con los de él, Steve puso mala cara.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!-Thor apuntó su dedo hacia Bucky.

-Mejor cuida tus pasos, Barnes. Te advertí las consecuencias de dañar a mi hermano-sin ninguna otra palabra, Thor giró en sus talones y salió rápidamente del cuarto. Bucky se desinfló en su asiento, botando su cuchara. Steve siguió mirando por dónde se había ido Thor con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes por él, no habla en serio.

-De hecho, creo que si lo hace-suspiró Bucky taciturnamente, Steve miró a su amigo con preocupación.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con Loki-aconsejó, Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

-Me llamó "aventura"-murmuró él, Steve parpadeó.

-¿Loki lo hizo?-preguntó él, Bucky asintió. Steve parpadeó, pasando una manos por sus dorados rizos-Oh, lo siento, él no debió decir eso.

-Sí pero yo no ayudé exactamente-estableció Bucky, las cejas de Steve se arrugaron.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no era sorpresa que Stark lo haya engañado-él no podía encontrar los ojos de Steve, el capitán lo miró fijamente.

-Oh...-su guapo rostro conflictuado. Vergüenza se hinchó en su pecho.

-No lo dije en serio, solo estaba molesto-logró decir, su voz suave. Steve asintió.

-No hay necesidad que te defiendas a ti mismo. Los dos lo malograron, ambos tienen que arreglarlo.

-No... no sé si quiero hacerlo-admitió Bucky, Steve lo miró fijamene.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Él sigue enamorado de Stark!-siseó-¡_Nunca _seré capaz de competir!-se levantó y empezó a ir y venir-¿Por qué debería estar con alguien que nisiquiera me quiere?

-Nunca te he visto tan feliz hasta que estuviste con él-declaró Steve, sonando sincero.

-Estaba igual de feliz de volver contigo-murmuró, ganándose una sonrisa de Steve.

-Eso es un poquito diferente, Bucky.

-Supongo-admitió el hombre, agarró su plato de la mesa y lo lanzó en el lavadero. Steve permaneció sentado.

-Anda ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Anda habla con él ahora-estableció Steve, asintiendo hacia la puerta. Bucky parpadeó.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Sí, anda, antes de que Thor regrese-declaró Steve firmemente. Bucky asintió.

-Okay, estoy yendo.

Loki recién había encendido la ducha cuando escuchó el distintivo sonido del timbre retumbar por el pasillo. Con una maldición molesta, agarró una toalla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Bajó las escaleras y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola con un molesto "¿Qué?" Bucky Barnes estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta, incómodamente moviéndose de un pie a otro. Loki parpadeó.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Para disculparme. ¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó esperanzadamente, Loki retrocedió un paso y le permitió la entrada. Bucky entró en la sala mientras Loki cerraba la puerta, él se giró, encarando a Loki-¿Te atrapé en un mal momento?-él cuestionó, Loki hizo caso omiso-Mira, realmente lo siento, no debí haber dicho lo que dije y yo...

-No hay necesidad de disculparse por la verdad-estableció Loki suavemente.

-¡No lo decía en serio!

-¿Oh?

-No, solo estaba molesto-declaró Bucky, intentado alcanzar a Loki, este retrocedió, sus cejas arrugadas.

-¿Te estás disculpando verdaderamente?-cuestionó, Bucky asintió.

-Sí, realmente lo siento-estableció, el Dios se removió.

-No debí haberte llamado "aventura", me disculpo por eso-murmuró él, Bucky sonrió.

-Disculpa aceptada. Entonces ¿estamos bien ahora?

-...Estamos "bien" ahora-asintió Loki en confirmación. La cara de Bucky Barnes se iluminó, Loki sonrió ligeramente-Tengo que terminar mi ducha, si no te importa-De repente, sintiéndose muy valiente, Bucky alcanzó la toalla alrededor de la cintura de Loki.

-¿Podría... unirme a ti?-preguntó suavemente.

-¿Te refieres...?-empezó Loki y Bucky asintió. Después de un momento, Loki sonrió-Muy bien, Sr. Barnes. Estaré esperando por usted-se giró e hizo su camino hacia el baño. Una vez fuera de vista, Bucky se arrancó la ropa, lanzándola detrás y corriendo detrás del Dios. Loki ya estaba en la ducha cuando Bucky entró, tarareando para sí mismo mientras esperaba. Bucky abrió la cortina y espió dentro.

-¿Puedo?-él preguntó y Loki ofreció su mano, jalando al hombre hacia él. El vapor del agua relajó los músculos adoloridos de Bucky y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Loki, jalándolo más cerca. Los dos se besaron húmedamente, la mano de Bucky alargándose para coger de manera vivaracha el trasero de Loki, este se rio en el beso. Los labios de Loki bajaron por la garganta de Bucky y, aunque la ducha estaba un poco estrecha, él cayó en sus rodillas y tomó a Bucky en su boca. Bucky gritó, sus ojos cerrándose, una mano se apoyó en la pared de la ducha mientras que la otra cogía los rizos húmedos de Loki, pequeños quejidos escapan del hombre mientras la lengua de Loki giraba por la punta. Él no había conseguido "Lengua de Plata" por nada, parecía.-E-espera-él llamó, deteniendo a Loki-No quiero correrme todavía.

Con manos temblorosas puso a Loki de pie, el agua de la ducha hizo bien para mojar sus dedos pero igual los sostuvo para Loki los chupara. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Loki tomó los dedos en su boca y chupó. Tragando, Bucky miró fijamente mientras Loki mojaba cada dedo. Finalmente, Bucky sacó sus dedos, Loki se giró, agachándose ligeramente mientras Bucky envolvía un brazo en su cintura para ayudarlo. Con su otra mano, trabajó un dedo dentro del Dios que se tensó ligeramente, su respiración volviéndose agitada con anticipación. Otro dedo se unió pronto y él los bombeó dentro y fuera del Dios; un tercer dedo entró y el Dios se movió hacia Bucky, este continuó tocándolo por varios momentos más, disfrutando ver sus dedos desaparecer dentro de Loki. El agua actuó como lubricante e hizo más fácil estar dentro, el hombre sacó sus dedos de Loki, ganándose un sonido angustiado. Bucky hizo un gesto de desaprobación con una sonrisa. Lentamente, Bucky guió su erección hacia su trasero, rozando cada nalga mientras Loki soltaba un bufido impaciente.

-Ponte a ello-musitó, su voz saliendo ronca. Bucky sonrió.

-Cómo desees-Lentamente, Bucky empezó a presionar dentro de Loki, quién se tensó bajo él, una vez dentro de él, Bucky se quedó completamente quieto, jadeando.-¿Estás... estás bien?

-...Estoy bien, solo dame un momento-Loki logró decir después de un momento, Bucky asintió. El agua de la ducha cayó en cascada sobre él y jadeó. Después de un momento, Loki asintió-Sigue-Bucky asintió y se retiró, lanzándose hacia adelante una vez más. Loki gritó, arqueándose, su boca cayendo abierta. Una vez que cogió rapidez, Bucky empezó un paso continuo mientras Loki se sacudía contra él. La mano de Bucky se deslizó por su cintura, tomando el pene del Dios en sus manos y masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. La voz del Dios salió rota mientras gritaba el nombre de Bucky-_¡James!-_Bucky apretó los dientes, embistiendo profundamente. Podía sentir la terminación viniendo pero continuó trabajando en el miembro goteante de Loki. El Dios estaba temblando bajo él en placer; con un grito, el cuerpo de Loki se tensó y se corrió en la mano de Bucky. Chorros de semen cayeron sobre la pared de la ducha, Bucky sonrió maliciosamente. Con otra embestida, se corrió también, cogiendo a Loki apretadamente contra él, viniéndose dentro del Dios. Se inclinó sobre el Dios, jadeando al mismo tiempo con el Dios, que sonrió y se rio sin aliento.-Bueno... eso fue entretenido-logró decir. Bucky se rio, besando la piel de la espalda de Loki.

-¿Eso es todo?-murmuró-¿no alucinante orgásmicamente fantástico?-Loki se rio de nuevo. Bucky se salió lentamente de Loki, su semen derramándose del Dios. Jaló al Dios hacia arriba y contra él, tirando de él para un beso. El agua se puso fría causando que Bucky saltara ante el cambio.-Mierda, iré a coger una toalla ¿Vienes?-preguntó, saliendo de la ducha. Loki sacudió la cabeza.

-El frío no me afecta, estaré afuera en un rato.

-¿Quieres que ordene algo de comer?

-Comida china sería increíble-acordó Loki, permitiendo que el agua cayera en su pecho. Bucky asintió.

-Okay, iré a ordenarla, no estés mucho tiempo-cogió una toalla, envolviéndola en su cintura y saliendo del baño. Loki sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que estaría adolorido en la mañana. Empezó a limpiarse el sudor de sí mismo, limpiando el semen de la pared, mientras se restregaba, notó que su piel pálida, empezaba a teñirse de azul. Loki retrocedió en shock, mirando sus manos; el piso del baño y las paredes empezaron a cubrirse de hielo, el agua congelándose en mitad de su caída. De una sola vez, el frío empezó a recidir hasta que solo su piel quedó azul. Él esperó por la normal náusea y dolor que siempre acompañaba usar magia. Pero nada pasó. En cambio, se sentía más energizado que en meses. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente y se rio suavemente mientras la realización llegaba.

El Padre de todo puede que haya amortiguado su magia pero no podía quitarle a Loki su derecho de nacimiento. Sus habilidades de Jotunheim. Salió de la ducha, limpiando el vapor del espejo y mirando cómo su piel volvía a ponerse pálida. El sentimiento de temor que había sentido cuando se enteró al principio de su herencia ya no estaba, en cambio, júbilo llenaba su pecho. Ya no estaba débil, ya no estaba intimidado. Todavía tenía una habilidad y aún podía usarla.

* * *

Thor había estado sorprendido de ver a Bucky y Loki sentados en el mueble, acurrucados juntos comiendo comida china y mirando _El jorobado de Notre Dame. _Cuando Loki vio a Thor, le ofreció su caja de arroz frito. Después de un momento de duda, él se sentó a lado de Loki y empezó a manosear el arroz. Ellos miraron la película en un silencio relativamente pacífico hasta que Thor habló repentinamente.

-¿Se han amistado?-él preguntó, comiendo un poco de su arroz. Bucky asintió vigorosamente.

-Sí, todo arreglado.

-Bien. Me gustas, Barnes, no hubiera disfrutado asesinarte-replicó Thor casualmente. Loki miró a Thor desde el costado de Bucky, sonriendo ligeramente. Thor encontró los ojos de su hermano y le respondió la sonrisa. Bucky se concentró en ver a Frollo cantar sobre su metedura de pata para notar la silenciosa conversación de los hermanos.

-¿Lo amenazaste?-vocalizó Loki.

-Claro-replicó el Dios, ofreciéndole a Loki una mordida de su arroz. Loki se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando un poco del arroz con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-murmuró él, volviendo a sentarse hacia atrás, inclinándose hacia Bucky que estaba cantando silenciosamente con Frollo. Thor asintió.

-Eres mi hermano-replicó él. Loki asintió.

-Sí. Lo soy.


	13. Trato amargo

Indries no era una mujer estúpida. De hecho, era bastante inteligente, ella era una Seductora entrenada e incluso una mejor conversadora. Ella, sin embargo, tenía un problema. Había sido Loki pero ahora era Natasha Romanoff y la constante mirada sospechosa de la mujer, sus ojos parecían seguir todos sus movimientos, se había convertido en algo tedioso cuando Indries intentaba arrullar a su prometido. Romanoff tenía una habilidad especial para arrancar a personas como ella, así que Natasha ya no confía en ella. Eso no hubiera sido tan malo si no fuera que Thor también se había puesto contra ella, la hermosa cara del Dios permanecía blanca cuando la miraba, un truco que ella apostaba que había aprendido de Loki, el amor por su hermano ganando sobre el encanto de Indries. Claro, Barnes pronto los siguió, estando enamorado de Loki. Barton parecía cuidadoso pero inseguro de lo que debía hacer. Rogers era dulce, por supuesto, sus buenos modales sobrepasando su lógica, se cuidaba de ella pero no era malévolo. Banner era difícil de leer, el hombre permanecía serio y en blanco todo el tiempo, Indries dudaba que pensara mucho en ella más allá de cuidar por el bienestar de Tony.

Y Tony.

Hermoso, suave, Tony.

El hombre que ella había logrado seducir lejos del Dios de la Malicia, el hombre que había logrado encantar con su sonrisa de miel y sus grandes ojos oscuros, el hombre que haría lo que sea para complacerla. Ahora se había vuelto distante. Las razones había confundido a Indries hasta que se dio cuenta que los Avengers habían empezado a succionar hacia afuera su veneno. Entonces, ella tenía que trabajar dos veces más fuerte para recuperarlo. Ella no había entrenado tan fuerte y tan profundo solo para ser rechazada, ella no había pasado por dolores y humillaciones solo para verlo quemarse. Ella era Indries Moonji. Mujer, orgullosa y feroz. Seductora, tentadora y cariñosa. Y ella no iba a perder frente a los que eran como Loki Laufeyson.

Loki.

El que parecía plagar los sueños de Tony, por el que gritaba en medio de sus pesadillas. El Dios era como un demonio, metiéndose en los sueños de Tony, dentro de su mente y ulcerándola. Algo acerca de ese Dios de piernas largas, labios finos y ojos brillantes parecían atraer a Tony de una manera que ella no podía con toda su belleza y pose.

Ella estaba parada, mirando por la ventana en silencio mirando las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana y deslizarse con interés. Detrás de ella, escuchó el monitor de los Avengers que estaban reunidos a dos millas hacia abajo.

**-... Solo digo que parece arriesgado.**

**-Es la única pista que tenemos. Doom está planeado algo grande y solo Loki sabe que hacer.**

**-Él ya no tiene sus poderes-apuntó Steve.**

**-De hecho...-la voz de Thor comenzó.**

**-¿De hecho qué?-vino la voz de Clint, preocupado.**

**-Él descubrió la semana pasada que sus poderes de Jotun han quedado intactos.**

**-¿Sus qué?-preguntó Bucky.**

**-Jotun-murmuró Tony-Frost Giant.**

**-¿Tú lo has visto?-cuestionó Thor.**

**-Sí, él me lo mostró... luce... luce bastante bien-admitió el hombre. Ella escuchó un bufido, probablemente Barton.**

**-Él no accederá.**

**-Tal vez lo haga, ahora que sabe que no está indefenso-estableció Bruce.**

**-Yo no voy a preguntar.**

**-Yo tampoco.**

**-No me miren a mí, yo no lo voy a hacer.**

**-Yo lo haré-ofreció Bucky.**

**-No, yo debo hacerlo.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar siquiera seguro de que accederá? No después de toda la mierda que pasó-murmuró Clint. Otro momento de silencio.**

**-Es la única oportunidad que tenemos.**

Indries giró hacia la pantalla y apagó la televisión con un ceño en el rostro.

* * *

Thor regresó al piso esa noche, Loki había estado echado en el mueble leyendo y no alzó la mirada del libro.

-La cena está en el microondas-murmuró, cambiando de página.

-¿Qué preparaste?

-Arroz al minuto y carne-Thor tomó la comida del microondas, agradeciéndole a su hermano que solo gruñó como respuesta. Thor se sentó a lado de su hermano, jugando con la comida. Loki alzó la mirada de su libro, notando que su hermano no estaba comiendo-¿No te gusta?-cuestionó, Thor sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso, hermano.

-¿Entonces, qué?-preguntó Loki, bajando su libro, Thor removió su comida por un momento.

-¿Tú y Doom se conocen?-preguntó suavemente, Loki asintió infelizmente.

-El tonto quiere que me una a él.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Tenemos diferentes metas, las mías ya no concuerdan con las de él-replicó Loki con simplicidad. Thor asintió ausentemente y Loki bufó-Escúpelo, Thor-fijó. Finalmente, Thor se apoyó en el mueble.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Necesitamos?

-... Los Avengers-Loki se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Thor se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosamente-Doom está tramando algo y nos falta la habilidad para saber qué es. Tú eres el único que puede convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¿Convencerlo?

-Espíarlo. Saber lo que trama y decírnoslo-Loki bufó.

-¿Y por qué, dime, haría yo eso?-preguntó vagamente, Thor se giró a mirar a su hermano.

-Sé... que no tenemos el derecho de pedir esto de tí pero...

-Declino tu propuesta-estableció Loki calmadamente, se levantó, tomando su libro con él. Thor tomó un paso desesperado hacia él.

-Serás recompensado, lo que sea que quieras. Lo conseguiré para tí-Loki giró su cabeza hacia un lado.

-No digas cosas que no puedes hacer, Thor. Es de mal gusto.

-Por favor.

-No, está discusión se ha acabado-Loki giró en sus talones, caminado rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

-¡Puedo convencer al Padre de Todo que te regrese tus poderes!-Thor gritó repentinamente de manera desesperada. Loki se detuvo a medio camino, sus dedo apretándose en el barandal. Su silencio pareció darle el coraje a Thor para acercarse a su hermano desesperadamente-Contactaré a Heimdall, llamaré por Padre, lo que sea. Haré que tus poderes te sean restaurados.

-¿Tú crees que Odín accederá?

-No lo sé, pero pelearé por ello si debo. Padre declaró que tú debías ganar tus poderes de regreso, que otra forma que ayudándome-el silencio cayó sobre la habitación, Loki miró fijamente al frente, su rostro impasivo. Thor se removió ligeramente, de un pie a otro. El agarre de Loki sobre el barandal se suavizó y miró a Thor por sobre el hombro.

-¿Los tendrás restaurados completamente?

-Sí.

-¿No trucos?

-Ninguno.

-¿Qué pasa si Odín se rehusa?

-Entonces iré a Madre y ella se asegurará que sean restaurados-Thor replicó firmemente, Loki chasqueó la lengua, sus dedos golpeando el barandal por un momento.

-Bien ¿Qué es lo que necesito hacer?-Una sonrisa aliviada se formó en el rostro de Thor.

-Gracias, Loki-murmuró-Necesitarás... necesitarás acompañarme a la torre Avengers-Loki cerró los ojos.

-Encantador.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, cada Avenger casi se rompe el cuello para mirar a Thor y Loki salir. Thor tenía una brillante sonrisa mientras que Loki permanecía serio. Steve se acercó a Loki y le agradeció calladamente, a lo que Loki asintió cortamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ya sabes de los planes de Doom?-cuestionó el capitán.

-¿Sé nada?

-Eso es una carga ¿Acasos ustedes no comparan nota?-se metió Clint, Loki miró al arquero.

-¿Esperabas que Víctor y yo nos abrazaramos frente al fuego, chismeando sobre los Avengers?-el silencio de Clint probó que de hecho, eso pensaba. Loki bufó-No, no me asocio con el hombre.

-¿Ha expresado alguna vez interés de que te unas a él?-preguntó Natasha, cruzando los brazos. Loki asintió.

-Ha intentado convencerme.

-¿Por qué decir no?

-No disfruto trabajando con otros-dijo con simplicidad y Clint bufó. Todo el tiempo, Tony se paró en la parte de atrás y no miró al Dios. Steve asintió.

-Bueno, de todas maneras, no podemos agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarnos.

-Me aseguraré de agradecerle después-provocó Bucky, ganándose una risa de Clint mientras que Thor lucía ofendido. Loki le lanzó una mirada fulminante y la sonrisa se le esfumó-Lo siento, no haré eso-musitó. Loki volvió a mirar a Steve.

-No presumas que estoy aquí por tu harapiento grupo, simplemente estoy aquí porque recibí una oferta que me rehusaba a rechazar-Steve asintió mientras Clint rodaba los ojos.

-Entendido ¿Pasamos?-dijo señalando hacia la puerta y Loki caminó hacia allá. El grupo se movió a lo que parecía una sala de reuniones, se juntaron en una larga mesa y Natasha le pasó los files de Doom. Loki los leyó en silencio mientras los Avengers lo estudiaban, él bufó mientras leía los esquemas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que haga?-preguntó finalmente. Bruce se aclaró la garganta.

-Te ponemos cables, entras y Doom siempre ha estado... interesado en tí, saltará a la oportunidad de reclutarte-Loki le extendió los files de vuelta a Natasha.

-No... carezco de mis habilidades, como saben, están disminuídas, más allá de mis habilidades por derecho de nacimiento, estoy vulnerable.

-Pero no necesitas tus poderes.

-¿Qué si algo va mal y necesito protegerme a mí mismo?

-Entonces usa esos otros poderes tuyos-comentó Clint.

-Muy arriesgado.

-Habrán refuerzos-le aseguró Steve, Loki miró al grupo.

-Necesitaré ser capaz de defenderme a mí mismo si algo sucede.

-Y lo serás-estableció Thor. Loki se apoyó hacia atrás ligeramente, sus labios fruncidos.

-Muy bien ¿cuándo?

-Esta noche-Loki siguió a Bruce por el pasillo, en su camino a ponerse los claves. Estaba sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió e Indries Mooji entró, sus ojos encontraron los de Loki; ella se detuvo instantáneamente, su boca abriéndose en shock. Se giró hacia Bruce.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?-siseó.

-Está trabajando en algo con nosotros.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?

'Sí'

-No lo quiero aquí-ella se giró hacia Loki que estaba sonriendo de lado-¿Qué demonios estás tramando? Te juro que si...

-Indries, déjalo-ella se volteó para ver a Tony saliendo de la oficina, una coca cola en su mano. Ella lo observó.

-¿Por qué está él aquí?

-Está ayudándonos con algo-respondió con una descuidada caída de hombros.

-Oh, tu antiguo amante te está ayudando con algo.

-Uhh, eso es lo que dije-estableció Tony con mala cara, Indries parpadeó, su mirada fulminante regresó a Loki.

-Tú... no...-ella sabía que no podía decir nada delante de Tony así que en cambio levantó su nariz-Muy bien, Anthony, espero que seas cuidadoso-estableció ella remilgadamente, se alejó de Loki, deteniéndose frente a Tony para besarlo lentamente, él se alejó.

-Después-murmuró. Ella se apartó infelizmente y se alejó, sus tacos sonando contra el suelo. Tony se giró hacia Loki-lo siento-murmuró, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Lok no le respondió, se volvió a girar hacia Bruce que se removió y asintió hacia Loki.

-Por aquí-murmuró, Tony siguió al par hacia el laboratorio. Loki reconoció el laboratorio del tiempo que bajaba para pelear con Stark. Él y Stark probablemente había tenido sexo en cada superficie de aquí. Bruce apuró a Loki hacia una silla y fue a buscar los claves, Tony empezó a jugar con sus cosas-¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?-preguntó Bruce, Loki obedeció sin ninguna palabra, sacandola sobre su camisa y poniéndola abajo a su lado. Bruce se acercó a Loki con los cables cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, él puso mala cara y le extendió a Tony los cables, alcanzando su celular-Es Fury-musitó.

-Ignóralo, eso es lo que yo hago-estableció Tony, mirando los cables con mediano interés. Bruce lo ignoró.

-¿Puedes ponerle los cables?-preguntó, saliendo del laboratorio mientras Tony balbuceaba tras él.

-¡Bruce! _¡Brucie!_-llamó solo para ser ignorado. Por primera vez en un año, desde la ruptura, se encontraban solos juntos. Tony bajó la vista hacia los cables-Entonces... quieres...-alzó los cables mientras que Loki lo miraba fijamente en silencio, Tony aclaró su garganta incómodamente-Bueno, más que nada estos cables actúan como micrófonos, cualquier cosa que alguno de ustedes digan, se transfiere a nosotros-él ubicó uno de los cables contra el estómago de Loki, usando una cinta para pegarlo. Loki se lo permitió en silencio-Si algo va mal, alguien, probablemente Thor, se estrellará ahí o puedes usar tus poderes Jotun-murmuró él, presionado el último sobre el pezón izquierdo de Loki, golpeó ligeramente el micrófono un par de veces y asintió para sí mismo. Agarró el suéter de Loki y se lo alcanzó, Loki lo tomó en silencio, poniéndoselo cuidadosamente. Tony retrocedió para que Loki pudiera pararse, los ojos de Loki encontraron los de Tony y el castaño abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo cuando Bruce abrió la puerta.

-Fury dice que estamos listos-estableció, mirando de Tony a Loki que desvió su mirada del castaño y asintió.

-Muy bien-él salió apresuradamente del laboratorio detrás de Bruce, dejando a Tony parado solo. Tony se removió, mirando sus pies incómodamente. ¿Desde cuándo Loki lo hacía sentir tan culpable?

* * *

Fue infantil lo fácil que fue caer en las buenas gracias de Doom, Loki era encantador, él ya había fascinado a Doom y la idea de que él se uniría a Doom era increíble.

-Doom creía que estabas ligado románticamente con el Winter Soldier.

-_Difícilmente-_se rio Loki-él es más un entretenimiento que otra cosa-estableció Loki con una pequeña sonrisa. Doom miró a Loki fijamente bajo sus máscara, era un poco enervante a decir verdad pero Loki solo sonrió.

-¿Por que estás ahora interesado en unirte a mí?-cuestionó Doom, entrelazando sus dedos. Loki rio entre dientes.

-Me he salido del negocio por mucho tiempo, pensé que ya era tiempo que regresara al campo.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Quién es más competente?-bufó Loki, el Dr. Doom lo miró cuidadosamente.

-Doom está encantado que hayas decidido unirte a mí ¿Será esta una asociación o más como una colaboración?-Loki se encogió de hombros perezosamente.

-Tal vez los dos, tú y yo somos demasiado inteligentes como para actuar como socios, pero estoy seguro que algo podemos trabajar.

-Excelente-Doom se levantó-Permíteme que te muestre mi escondite-ofreció, Loki pudo jurar que escuchó a Barton riéndose discretamente, Loki sonrió.

-Estaré honrado-En la torre, el equipo escuchaba como Doom decía todo, el ego del idiota estaba demasiado inflado, le estaba dando todo a Loki. El moreno tarareó en respuesta, hizo sus propias preguntas y Doom respondió fácilmente. Clint había hecho una bolsa de popcorn y escuchaba mientras comía, riéndose discretamente de los alardes de Doom. Thor suspiró, frotando su frente.

-¿Cómo es Doom un adversario tan poderoso? Le falta tacto y humildad-Natasha alzó una ceja hacia Thor pero él se la perdió. Una hora después, Loki se despidió de Doom que felizmente le deseó buenas noches. Loki se sacó los cables mientras Thor revoloteaba alrededor de él.-Stark dice que revisará las grabaciones. Gracias hermano, iremos con el Padre de Todo en el día de mi nombre-Loki le sonrió afectadamente a su hermano.

-Bien, estoy ansioso por ello.

-¿Te quedarías un poco más? Podemos comprar comida e ir a casa-ofreció mientras Clint repartía sodas por el grupo, le extendió una a Loki que la miró curiosamente.

-Estoy demasiado cansado como para quedarme, trae algo a la casa-replicó después de agradecerle a Clint.

-¿Estarás bien por tu cuenta?-cuestionó Thor y Loki rodó los ojos.

-Deja de sofocarme, Thor ¿Qué eres? ¿Madre?-Thor sonrió.

-Difícilmente. Te veré después, hermano-intercambió despedidas y gracias con los Avengers, Loki besó a Bucky como despedida y le dijo a Thor que no se olvidara la comida. Thor regresó con el grupo con una gran sonrisa, bebiendo su soda felizmente.

-Un trabajo bien hecho, equipo-estableció, alzando su copa para un brindis.

-Salud, salud-entonó Clint y ellos chocaron sus latas, tomando largos tragos.

* * *

Loki subió los escalones hacia su puerta en silencio, sus llaves balanceándose en sus dedos, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta. Entrando, dejó sus llaves en el aparador, prendiendo las luces y haciendo su camino hacia la cocina. Caminando dentro, abrió el refrigerador y agarró una botella de agua. De repente, la puerta se golpeó, cerrándose. Alzando la mirada, Loki vio un rostro ensombrecido. La figura repentinamente lo empujó a través de la cocina, golpeando el mostrador y la espalda de Loki clavándose con la manija. Loki se encogió en dolor y voló hacia la puerta.

La figura, el hombre, corrió tras Loki, tumbándolo cogiéndolo de la cintura y forzándolo hacia el suelo. Loki gritó cuando su codo se aplastó contra el sólido suelo, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeando al hombre en la boca. Este cayó hacia atrás con un gruñido de dolor y Loki intentó pararse, el atacante, sin embargo, no cesó su ataque, jalando a Loki por el tobillo. Empujó al Dios en su espalda, de modo que estaba viendo el techo, él se resistió fuertemente, el hombre incapaz de mantenerlo quieto. Con un gruñido, Loki se tensó, su cuerpo volviéndose de una oscura sombra azulada. Un quejido adolorido escapó de los labios del hombre y este cayó, Loki lo empujó, rodando en su estómago. El hombre maldijo en voz baja y Loki alzó su mirada hacia su atacante. Él sintió líquido siendo echado repentinamente en su espalda, Loki se giró en confusión, sus cejas fruncidas por el raro olor. Una luz se prendió repentinamente y Loki miró al hombre, sus ojos ensanchándose con shock. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre lanzó el fuego contra él. Las flamas cubrieron instantáneamente al Dios, un grito de agonía escapó de los labios de Loki, mientras las llamas comían su piel, removió desesperadamente, intentando apagar el fuego.

El hombre pasó casualmente a lado de la figura gritante de Loki y se acercó a la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras él. Todo el tiempo, Loki gritó y gritó. El dolor consumiéndolo.


End file.
